My Favorite Accident
by The Lady Romance
Summary: As azure eyes stared back into mine, I thought, ‘At least the man who is probably going to rob my house is really hot...' !Used to be Oh Fateful October Night! Rated T for language
1. THe Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that is owned by the genius that is Tolkien.

**A/N:** This is my first fic. Okay, I'll admit it- I'm somewhat of a Mary-Sue fan. As long as they're well written and interesting, I can get hooked very easily. SO… I guess this is a Mary-Sue. Sorry. If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT. I hate flamers.

**Song for Chapter:** Rockin' the Suburbs by Ben Folds. I'll put parts of songs at the beginning of each chapter. Sometime they will have something to do with the chapter, and sometimes they won't. Like this one. I only put it in here cause I LOVE IT.

_I got $hit running through my brain  
so intense that I can't explain  
all alone in my white boy pain  
shake your booty while the band complains_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

You know, being pregnant really isn't that much fun. Sure, the first few weeks it's all, "Oh! I'm having a baby!" and after a while it turns to "NO! I'm having a BABY." Why couldn't the pregnancy process be easier? Without all the mood swings and pain and random cravings for pumpkin pie in the middle of the night, I think a lot more people would want to have kids. But then the world would be over populated because a lot of the women in the world are nymphomaniacs.

But it's a boy. I know it will be.

You're probably wondering how I got knocked up. Well…too bad. I'm not telling. Yet. It's too long of a story anyway.

I guess I should tell you how this whole mess started. So this is what went down that fateful October night:

I was coming home from work. I'm the editor for a small newspaper in Philadelphia. It pays enough to get by on, but when my little bundle of joys comes along, I'll need to find another job. Working two jobs probably isn't the best thing, but I have no choice.

Anyways, I was driving home from work. Actually, I wasn't going home. I was heading over to Kate and Dave's apartment. We had this tradition where we watched movies every Friday night and prank called the Indian pizza deliverymen.

Look, just because I'm twenty-two doesn't mean I still can't prank call people. Especially Indian deliverymen.

As I said earlier, I was heading over to their apartment. I wasn't really in the mood for a movie. But I couldn't break the tradition. So I went anyway. On the way over, my cell phone rang. I fumbled for it in my purse on the passenger seat. I glanced at the caller.

"How the hell did he get my number?" I said to no one in particular, seeing as I was alone in the car. It was Jason. I ran my finger over the scar just under my left eyebrow lightly.

Okay, I guess I'll tell you the whole story about Jason and my unborn child. We can't really move on with the story unless I do.

Though you could ask my therapists, as they have made me recount every single detail of that horrible night over and over.

Jason was this guy I met in college. He seemed to be a very mice guy to be exact- Tall and dark haired with big chocolate eyes and some of the hottest abs I have ever seen- he was just so polite and sweet. Jason did all those little things that mean so much. For eight months. Then he popped the question.

It was a few days after my last day of college. He just asked me out of the blue. Randomly. But Jason was well prepared. He had the ring I always dreamed of. It was beautiful. I thought the euphoria would never end.

It was four months after the ceremony that we had that fateful…tumble in bed. I couldn't sleep that night. I kept thinking, 'Am I pregnant?'

You know the outcome of that one obviously.

A week or so after, I took a pregnancy test. It turned out positive. I think I blacked out because I remember waking up on the couch with Jason leaning over me. He didn't look happy.

Turns out that Jason discovered the pregnancy test. He drank a lot after he found out. I blamed myself for not telling him right away. He changed a lot during that time. He became moodier and angrier. He just wasn't the Jason I used to know. We would fight constantly about the stupidest things.

One night, when we were arguing- I can't even remember what it we were arguing about- I brought up the baby. My stomach had started swelling with two months of pregnancy under my belt.

"It's your fault I'm having this baby anyway!" I shouted angrily. I was on the verge of tears but did he care? I think not. I already had a single bag with all my belongings packed.

That's when it happened. He backhanded me hard across the face and caught the skin just under my left eyebrow with his stupid class ring. I staggered back against the wall as I felt the blood dripping down my face. We just stared at each other for what seemed like forever when I grabbed my bag and left without a word. He never even tried to stop me.

So why is he calling me now? I have no idea. He recently started calling me all the time. The incident was six months ago. Why now?

I hung up the phone and threw it back into my purse. It rang again. I let my voicemail take it. I made a mental note to get my number changed.

I sighed as I pulled up into the parking lot of Kate's apartment complex. Getting out of the car isn't easy when you're seven months pregnant. I rang the buzzer to her apartment and her voice came over the speaker.

"State your purpose."

"It's me," I said plainly.

"Oh. Hold on a sec." A few moments later Kate appeared in the doorway. Her blond hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. She pulled her jacket tightly around her slim figure.

How I envy her.

"Tonight it's Dodgeball." She said as she held the door open for me. "I've got the popcorn ready and everything."

"Great."

We walked to the end of the hall on the fourth floor. We walked inside and the smell of popcorn filled my nose. God, I love popcorn.

"Yo, Diana," Dave called from the kitchen, "What up, homeslice?"

"Dave, shut up. You're horrible at talking ghetto." Kate said.

"I know, I just do it to annoy you," Dave entered the room. His brown hair was disheveled atop his head, which was about six feet from the ground. Dave's pretty tall.

"You do a good job at it," Dave snaked his arm around her waist and they proceeded to make out.

"I want to watch Dodgeball, not a porno please." I sat down on the couch and grabbed a handful of popcorn. I hated it when they kissed. I just get so jealous sometimes.

After their three-hour make out session, we finally settled down and watched the movie. It was really funny, but I just wasn't in the mood. The whole time I kept thinking about Jason. Why did he call?

"Okay," Kate paused the movie, "What's up? You hardly laughed at all and you love these kinds of movies. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I feigned innocence.

"You're lying." Damn, she's good.

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"I don't care. Tell me."

"Okay fine," I bit my lip, trying to decide whether to lie or not. "He called."

"Who?"

"Jason."

"What. The. Hell." Dave's jaw dropped open.

"Did you answer?"

"No." I sighed. I should've lied. "I just hung up on him. But he probably hasn't called me back since."

"Just forget about it. He might have dialed your number out of habit or something." Kate said in an effort to comfort me.

"Yeah…I guess." I shrugged and tried to continue watching the movie. But my thoughts were elsewhere that night.

The movie was over a half hour later. I checked my watch. It was eleven. I suddenly felt tired so I picked up my car keys and headed towards the door.

"Diana?"

"Yes Kate?"

"Don't get too worked up over Jason, okay? He's not worth it."

"Alright."

"See ya."

"Catch ya later, G-Unit!"

"Bye Dave." I shut the door behind me and made my way down to the parking lot. People stared as I passed. That's another thing about being pregnant: The bulge attracts too much unwanted attention.

I heard the cell phone ring as I unlocked my car. I let my voicemail pick it up again. Talking to Jason wasn't on my list of to-dos that day.

I checked my messages. At least fifteen were left. I listened to my voicemail after a few minutes. Jason was desperate. How sad.

"Listen, Diana, we have to talk," the tone in his voice definitely sounded desperate, "Let's just start over. Please? I made a mistake, just give me another chance. I'll make it up to you. I swear I'll be a good father."

He would never come within one hundred yards of my child. It's maternal instinct. I will protect my baby at all costs. Jason would never set eyes on his son.

Enough with the depressing stuff and on to the important part. I drove back to my apartment, which was only about five minutes away, blasting Ben Folds the whole way. When I finally got back to my apartment, I threw myself down on the couch.

My apartment was small, but pretty decent. It consisted of a bathroom, a kitchen, and a bedroom. Most of the stuff I had was my parent's old junk. But it was sufficient enough so I didn't complain. I turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels. Nothing was on, so I settled for some ABC Family movie.

I heard a soft beep coming from the answering machine. I'll give you a clue to who it was: It starts with a J and ends in 'ason'.

"Come on, Diana," He sounded angry, "You're being immature! We have to talk about this! Please answer the phone! That child is just as much mine as it is yours!"

Furious, I stomped off to my room and changed into my jammers. He could be so cruel sometimes. I ripped out the hair band that held my tangled russet curls behind my head and began to brush through it. How dare he even mention the baby! I slammed the brush down on my dresser and stared at myself in the mirror. Dark circles had formed under my brown eyes. I was pale as well, which gave me somewhat of a gothic look.

Eww.

I went back out to the couch. I continued to watch the crappy movie. Something about some girl and a guy and…well, I can't really remember. I just remember thinking it was really bad. Bad acting, bad plot, the works.

I didn't have to suffer for long though, as my good friend fatigue caught up with me. My eyelids began to droop as I leaned my head against the pillow. In a few moments, I was fast asleep.

I dreamed about Jason that night. We were fighting again, and the baby had been born. He was trying to take my child away from me. I screamed and kicked, but Jason simply plucked the child from my arms and disappeared. I began to sob and chase after him, but he was nowhere to be found.

Is this why Jason was calling me?

I began to scream. People were walking by, but they wouldn't help me. I begged them. But they didn't notice. I lost all hope and disappeared into darkness.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly. I was panting hard. I put my hand over my stomach. The bulge was still there. It was only a dream. I felt tears run down my face. I looked at the clock. It was one fourteen in the morning and the room was very dark, making it hard to see anything.

That's when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up straight. I had that horrible feeling that someone was watching me. I held my breath, fearing that the noise would draw attention to myself.

I quietly slid off the couch and tip toed over to the kitchen cabinets. I grabbed a frying pan from the bottom shelf for protection. I heard a soft click and snapped my head around. The closet door was shut.

Last time I checked, it was open.

I flipped the switch on the wall, and light filled the room. I figured that I could catch whoever was in my house easier if I could see them. I inched closer and closer to the closet until I was only an arm's length away from the door. I hesitated a little before opening it. Maybe I was just hearing things?

Nope. I heard someone shuffling around behind the door.

In an instant, I threw open the door and drew back my arm to strike. Only I wasn't successful. A hand caught mine before the frying pan could make contact with the intruder's head. I tried to punch with my other hand, but again, I was stopped.

I looked up into the eyes of the intruder. He was a good five inches taller than me. Long, blonde hair bordered his face. As azure eyes stared back into mine, I thought, _'At least the man who is probably going to rob my house is really hot...'_

* * *

A/N: A cliffhanger already? I guess it's not really a cliffhanger cause you guys probably know who it is anyways.

But review PLEASE! It'll make me happy!

And this is my first story, so be nice.


	2. There's an elf in my closet

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything that belongs to Mr. Tolkien.

A/N: Sorry to all the Anonymous Reviewers! I didn't realize I had anonymous reviews disabled. I feel bad now. Please forgive me! It's enabled now so review and make up for the reviews that you had for chapter one…please?

Anyways, thanks a bunch to all of my reviewers so far! You rock and I would name you all and respond to your reviews, but I don't think that's allowed anymore, which is stupid if you ask me. Keep it up!

Okay. I'm going to stop using exclamation points cause it makes me feel like a dumb blond. (No offense to blonds!)

**Song for the Chapter:** My Favorite Accident by Motion City Soundtrack. (This one actually fits the chapter and I love it too! Argh, another exclamation point. Crap.)

_You said we were an accident_

_With accidents you never know what could happen_

_So we were an accident_

_You'll always be my favorite one_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Where am I!" The man asked-or rather demanded.

"_Where are you?_" I scoffed, "You're the one robbing my house, you should know!" His blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"Do not try my patience," His grip on my wrist tightened painfully and I did all I could from crying out. "Where am I?"

"Philadelphia! Let go!" He let go and I rubbed my wrists. He looked at me like I was crazy, which might not be too far from the truth, but I wasn't the one breaking into random apartments.

"I have not heard of this… Philer-delpia."

"Then you must be on drugs."

"Drugs?"

_What is this guy's problem?_ I thought. I noticed his clothes for the first time. They were very renaissance faire-esque. Forest green tunic, leggings, the works. He even had a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. Definitely weird.

"You don't know what drugs are? And you don't know what Philadelphia is?" I stared disbelieving at the man as he shook his head, "Where have you been?"

"I was in Greenwood and then, all of a sudden, I found myself here."

What was a Greenwood? "You're serious?"

"Yes." He nodded vigorously.

"Then I'm calling the police." I quickly picked up the phone and almost started dialing 911 when I felt the cold steel of a blade against my throat.

"I have already dealt with these…puh-leese you speak of, and I do not wish to meet them again." The knife was pressed harder against my throat.

"Fine." I said as I put down the phone, "I won't call them." The blade left my throat and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Please," His face softened as he noticed my reaction, "I mean you no harm, I would just like to go home."

"Where do you live?" I asked. I decided that this guy suffered from amnesia, so I thought if I kept the conversation going, I just might find out.

"As I have said before, Greenwood."

"Where is Greenwood? I've never heard of it before."

"It's in Rhovanion, just north of Dol Guldur."

"Where's that?" I asked. Siberia, maybe?

"On the eastern side of the Misty Mountains…?" He eyed me with that 'you're-as-crazy-as-two-crazy-things' look.

"And the Misty Mountains are where?"

"In Middle Earth?"

Middle Earth? That definitely could not be right. Middle Earth was fictional…from a poem by Vikings or something…what the crap?

"You do not know of Middle Earth?"

"Uh….no."

"You are very odd."

"Me? Odd?" I laughed, "Oh no, I'm the perfectly sane one here. I do not claim that I hail from some fictional place made up by Vikings."

"What are Vikings?"

"Dear Lord, you must be on some kind of drug," I muttered. "Wait a minute. You said you had a run in with the police? What did you do?"

"Nothing! I told you, I was in the forests of my home and I felt strange…and found myself in a very odd place. This loud noise echoed through the building I was in and soon, a voice said, 'This is the police, come out with your hands in the air!' so I ran out the window. I came in through that window over there and you woke up so I hid in the closet."

"Great. Could this night get any weirder?" That's when I noticed his ears. They were pointed. "Hey, what the deal with your ears?"

"What do you mean?" He arched an eyebrow, "They are quite fine."

"No, they're pointy."

"Yes, that's how they're supposed to be."

"Well that must suck," I don't normally have conversations with he people who try to rob my house, but I felt like I was missing something and I wanted to know what it was. "You must've gotten so much crap for it. Did people call you elf boy when you were younger or something?"

"Nay, that would not have bothered me."

"Why?" And then, he said it…

"Because I am an elf."

"What?" I just stared at him, gaping. He had to be kidding. "You're not serious… are you?"

"I am."

"No you're not. There's no way you can be."

"But I am." He said, "Are you feeling well?"

"NO. I should be asking YOU that question. Elves don't exist, buddy. Besides, if you really are an elf, you'd be a lot shorter and live in the north pole."

"I am an elf. And I do not know what has led you to believe that elves are short, but I can assure you, they are not."

"Well, if you really are an elf, prove it."

"I know not how."

"Do something that an elf can do, but a human can't." I waited, but he didn't move. "Well?"

"I would think my ears would be proof enough."

"There's this thing we can do now, called plastic surgery, where you can alter almost any part of your body."

"That can not be possible."

"Well it is here. Just ask Pam Anderson."

"Where is this Pam Anderson so that I may ask her?" He looked at me with the most serious look I have ever seen on anyone's face.

"Never mind, just think of something else." He stood for a moment, unsure of what to do. I thought I had caught him, until he produced his knife. He held it to his arm and, before I could stop him, drew blood. He didn't even wince.

"What are you doing? Wait here, I'll-" My eyes widened as I watched the wound heal itself in less than ten seconds. It was like the wound just disappeared. There wasn't a single trace of anything on his arm. "What the hell…"

"Is that proof enough?"

"Who _are_ you?" I asked, still staring at his arm.

"Legolas Thranduillion, of Greenwood the Great." He bowed slightly, and I just stood there. That name meant nothing to me.

"Okay…what?"

"Legolas."

"Leggerlaz?"

"Leg. O. Las."

"Legolas?"

"Yes."

"Right…would you like something to drink?" I pulled a water bottle out from the fridge. Oh God. I was offering drinks to elves.

"Nay, I am fine lady…Marmalade?" I coughed on my drink.

"What did you call me?"

"Lady Marmalade. I meant no offense, it is on your shirt." I looked down. I forgot that I was wearing the XX-L Marmalade shirt that just covered my belly Kate got me. It was one of those shirts with the double meanings.

"It's just that…there's this song and…on, forget it. It doesn't matter. But my name's not Marmalade. It's Diana."

"I am sorry if I have offended you, lady Diana."

"You don't have to call me lady either."

"If you wish…" He gave me another look. I'M NOT THE CRAZY ONE!

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep. There was a complete stranger in my living room, sleeping on my couch. Why was he sleeping on my couch? I don't know. He didn't seem to be dangerous at all. And the whole elf thing…well, I guess I am crazy cause after the whole disappearing wound thing, I believed him.

He-or Legolas-didn't really seem that dangerous at all. I agreed to let him stay until he could find a way home. I just didn't get the feeling that he was evil. And I hoped to God I wasn't wrong. Eventually though, I fell asleep.

I walked out into the kitchen that morning, and was a little startled to find Legolas staring out the window. But once the events of the previous night came flooding back to me, I calmed down …a little.

"I guess we can go out and buy you clothes today." I yawned, rather unattractively, "People around here would think you're crazy to wear clothes like that."

"If we must," Legolas looked a little apprehensive, "Those…police won't be looking for me, will they?"

"Not at the mall," I assured him, "Besides, I'll give you a good disguise."

"What's a mall?"

I got in to my car, but Leggy…well, he almost looked frightened.

"What's the matter?"

"What is this…thing?" he asked.

"It's called a car. It takes you places." I opened the door for him, "Get in." Finally, he got into the car. "You have to put on the seatbelt." I showed him how and then we were off.

Legolas seemed to enjoy the car ride actually. He pressed all the buttons and tried to stick his head out the window, all those things children do. After a while he got used to traffic. He turned his attention to me.

"You are with child." He said.

No, really?

"Yup."

"Who is the father?"

"An asshole."

"What is an asshole?"

"Never mind."

* * *

"This is a mall." I said. We were standing in the middle of the mall. The food places and carts with scarves, necklaces, and other such things crowded the area. We walked past them, down to a store called Needles and Threads.

"Wait here," I told him. "I'll be right back." I walked to the back of the store to where the counter was. Dave was standing behind it, reading a magazine. Kate and Dave opened a store together in the mall. It was kind of small, but they had some of the best clothes and I got a discount.

"Hey, what up, D-Dawg?"

"Long story…is Kate around?"

"In the back." I walked behind the counter to the back room. Kate was organizing some stock. "Hey Kate."

"What're you doing here?"

"I need to buy some clothes…for this guy."

"Ooohh…who is he?"

"You would never believe me."

"Oh? Try me."

"Okay…Legolas."

"What?"

"I told you…" I sighed. "Look, you have to believe me."

"It's not possible! Legolas is a fictional character from those books…are you feeling sick or something?" Kate put her hand to my forehead and I brushed it away.

"I'm. Not. Crazy."

"Whatever, so where's this guy?"

"Out front. C'mon." I pointed to our elf friend, who was inspecting the shelves of t-shirts curiously. I let him wear a pair of my sweat pant and my sweatshirt. All my other clothes were too small or too big.

"Well…he does look like him. But still, how do you know for sure?"

"He took out his knife, cut his arm, and the cut healed itself almost instantly." Kate's eyes went wide.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Are you kidding?"

"I kid you not."

"Whoa."

"So…how 'bout some clothes?"

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter down. Go me. Anyways, I've decided on a sequel to the story, so when that's up, CHECK IT OUT.

Review, por favor!

And review a lot!

And tell your friends!

please?


	3. Legolas and Laguna

**Disclaimer:** I own the action figures, but not the actual character of the LOTR trilogy. Or any of the places either. Life's cruel...

**_VERY IMPORTANT A/N:_** I AM CHANGING THE TITLE OF THIS STORY TO MY FAVORTIE ACCIDENT. It fits the story better, I think. And I LOVE that song!

I am responding to your reviews now. And ifI getkicked off, I'll just come back and let you guys know.

**Jaffee Leeds**: Thanks! I was really nervous about putting this story online cause I thought no one would read it cause I hate writing beginnings. But that made me very happy and I'm sorry again for having anonymous reviews disabled!

**MusicalCharlatan**: I. Love. You. (not in a lesbian way) You are a very helpful person. But Kate really doesn't believe her quite yet, and Diana is unsure herself. But I should've explained that anyway. I was just in a rush cause I wanted to get the chapter up before the weekend was over. But you are awesome.

**Elvin BlueEyes**: Thanks, I didn't think that first chapter was really that good…

**Lynx Yamato**: I usually don't write like this, but I guess I will more often if you like it so much. I do have another story on the way…

**Robyn**: Yeah, it was obvious, but I couldn't have made him Michael Jackson just to throw you guys off so…oh well.

**Sugarontop1**: Yay! A Mary-Sue fan! Most Mary-Sue stories really aren't all that bad. And I updated so review again please!

**Spewilicous**: Your pen name makes me think of Harry Potter…But that's beside the point. Thanks for the review. They make me happy.

**THECheeseTurkey**: I guess Diana's not too much of a Mary-Sue. And I'm glad you read my story despite the fact it's a romance.

**Fiona McKinnon**: WOW. I thought you said PMS not PAMS. (I have dyslexia). But I still don't know what PAMS means…I feel dumb.

**Emiline Grace: **Cute? Thanks. Reviews make me a happy camper.

**Song For Chapter:** You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us in Prison by My Chemical Romance

_Life is but a dream for the dead,  
And well I, I won't go down by myself,  
But I'll go down with my friends._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"The air here is poisoned." Legolas said as we entered the apartment. Clothes shopping hadn't been a total failure, though I knew Kate thought that I was insane. At least Legolas wouldn't look like…well, himself anymore.

"Yeah, well, there isn't much we can do about it." I replied.

"Why not?"

"Mostly because people are greedy and don't care enough to do anything about it."

"I see."

"You know, we can't really go around calling you 'Legolas' while we're in public." I said, "People would think you're nuts and fangirls would stalk you."

"Fangirls?" Legolas looked at me funny, "What evil is this?"

"The most evil of Evil Things. Fangirls will stop at nothing to get what they want."

"What do they want?"

"Do you really want to know what they want?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well…You."

"What!"

"They want you. See, there's this thing called a movie- it's moving pictures with sound- and you're in one and girls just LOVE you."

"I do not understand."

"Don't worry, it's not important." Was I going to have to care for two children instead of one? It was only two months until the baby was due. I couldn't teach Legolas everything about the world in just two months. There were twelve years of school he missed…not counting college… Why me?

Legolas jumped at a soft beep coming from the answering machine. He looked around the apartment as I sighed.

"Chill, it's just the answering machine." Again, he gave me that really confused-but really adorable- look. "It records people's messages…that they leave on the phone… which is something that-"

"Diana? You can't keep avoiding this! We have to talk about it! I know that the baby- our baby- is due soon. You can't keep me from my child no matter how hard you try." A shiver ran down my spine as the dial tone sounded.

"Who said that?" Legolas asked, "Why are you so tense? Who do you fear?"

"Nothing…no one." I said, "It's nothing."

"I will press the subject no longer if it discomforts you."

"Thanks." No one ever said that before. It was always 'you have to tell us, Diana, it's part of the healing process…' I felt very relieved. For once. Just then, the phone rang. I was hesitant in picking it up, but I did anyway.

"Hello?"

"We're coming over." I sighed inwardly when I heard Kate's voice on the other end.

"Okay…why?"

"Because I don't trust him. He could kill you in your sleep or try to hurt you or something."

"I would never harm you in any way!" Legolas said a little too defensively. I was surprised he could hear what Kate said. She was whispering.

"Well, he just assured me that he would never harm me in any way, so never fear."

"Wait-did he hear me!"

"Yes…"

"Holy crap on a stick… I'm still coming over though."

"Fine."

"You better have food or Dave'll kill you."

"I'll run to the store."

"Okay bye." Kate hung up and I set down the receiver.

"Who is this Dave and why does he want to kill you?" Legolas asked. He found his bow and had and arrow already notched on the string.

"Don't take everything so literally. Dave is Kate's boyfriend and he would never even think of killing anyone let alone me. It's just an exaggeration." I picked my purse off the counter and headed for the door, "I have to go to the store to get a few things-wanna come?"

"If you wish…"

* * *

"I have the perfect name for you when were in public," I said to Legolas as we walked down the street, "I'll call you 'Orlando'."

"That is an odd name." He replied.

"So is 'Legolas'."

"Why that one?"

"Well, remember those movies I was talking about?" I continued on at his nod, "Well, people here have jobs as actors- they get paid money to play a character in a story- and there is a story about your world and the guy who plays you is named Orlando Bloom."

"I think I get it…" I laughed a little as we walked through the doors. The grocery store was filled with grandmas and mothers and their children. We roamed the aisles for a while. I was explaining everything to Legolas- what a grocery store was, what the different foods were, and how money worked…you know, stuff like that.

"This is Jell-O." I held up a small box of raspberry Jell-O in front of his nose. "You mix the powdery stuff inside with hot and cold water and stick it in the refrigerator for a while and then you eat it."

"This is all so strange…"

"Well, Jell-O was really invented because-" I recognized the back of that head. Dark hair. A small tattoo on the back of his neck. Those dark brown eyes.

It was Jason.

I quickly ducked behind the shelves, careful of my bulging belly, and pulled Leggy-Boy down with me. He was taken aback by my sudden actions.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Not so loud! Get back up and look around for a guy with brown hair and a weird looking tattoo on his neck." Legolas stood up for a few moments. A passerby gave me an odd to which I responded with a wave.

"I see him." Legolas whispered. "What is wrong?"

"Just tell me when he leaves!" I hissed. I waited a little bit, praying to God that Jason would have a craving for Jell-O…

"He is gone. It is well." He offered me his hand and I gratefully took it. I ignored his questioning stare and walked to the checkout counter.

Why was he here?

* * *

"So…" Kate, Dave, Leggy and I were seated at my kitchen table eating our dinner of tacos. Legolas had some trouble with them, but he got the hang of it after a while, "How'd you say you got here again?"

"I was in the forests of my home-"

"And where is your home?" Kate asked. I felt like I was bringing home my boyfriend to meet my parents for the first time.

"Greenwood."

"Do you mean Mirkwood?" Dave asked. Legolas stopped in mid-chew and stared at Dave.

"You know of Mirkwood?"

"A little bit." Dave replied.

"Some call it 'Mirkwood', but some of my people still call it Greenwood."

"Have you ever heard of someone called Gollum?" Dave seemed extremely interested.

"No, Legolas said, "I have not."

"Really?" Dave put down his fork- which usually never happens- and stood up. "Diana, can I talk to you…in the hall?"

"Okay…" I didn't know where this was going, but if Dave abandoned his meal for it, then it had to be important. I followed him out of the apartment and down the hall. "Dave, where're we going?"

"I want to be out of ear shot of elf boy."

"Oh."

"Look, he doesn't know about the war yet so-"

"What war?" I asked.

"The War of the Ring…?"

"Doesn't ring a bell." Who in their right mind would want to start a war over a ring?

"From The Lord of the Rings…?"

"You're not serious! You don't really think he's an elf, do you?"

"And you don't?"

"No! Of course not!"…right?

"You do, you just don't want to admit it. You know believe him somewhere in your subconscious mind."

"Yeah, right…"

"If you don't believe him, then why are you letting him sleep on your couch?" Dave had a point…

"Okay, fine!" I sighed, "I do believe him."

"Good." Dave ran his hand through his hair, "Anyways, before you so rudely interrupted me, I was saying how you CANNOT tell Legolas what happens in the books."

"Why?" I asked, "I haven't read them or anything."

"If you did, it could change the outcome of the war." I raised an eyebrow. "Look, in the second book, there's this guy, Boromir, and if he doesn't die like he's supposed to, he could try to steal the Ring from Frodo or something bad like that…"

He could've been talking about marsupials for all I knew.

"Ummm…sure?"

"If you go to the movies, just don't go see The Fellowship of the Ring, okay?"

"'Kay." We walked back to my apartment to find something that deeply disturbed me…

"Holy hell, Kate! What're you doing!"

"Me and Leggy are just watching Laguna Beach…"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay…so I guess that chapter was kind of pointless, but I don't care. But review anyways. It'll make me feel better.

By the way, I'm probably only going to be able to update on weekends now cause of school. Yeah…it pretty much sucks.

1..2..3..REVIEW!


	4. Sickness All Around

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own anything 'cept for my characters and a cardboard cut out of Leggy.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. From now on, I'm going to try to get a chapter posted each weekend. It's the only time I have to post things.

**Jaffee Leeds:** Sorry about the swearing! It's just that Diana swears when she gets mad or when she's talking about Jason. And you'll just have to wait and see about the baby…

**Fiona McKinnon:** Thanks for telling me what PAMS meant. I'm using it now and I don't feel dumb anymore.

**Musical Chartalan**: I can't really picture Leggy watching Laguna Beach either, but it made me laugh. I am glad for clearing the disbelieving factor too. This chapter kind of gives more insight to why Diana's letting Legolas stay

**Manwathiel: **Thanks for the review! And I think you are very good at cackling.

**Sweet as lemonz:** Ha ha ha… nice pen name. And here is the next chapter!

**Coolio02:** I put some more ghetto talking in this chapter, and there is only more where that came from. And it definitely was a good thing he didn't see her. Thank for the review, homeslice!

**nd!a: **Thanks, that makes me want to write another chapter right now, but I can't. It's getting late and I have to get up early tomorrow morning.

**.nArIan.: **Aww, you are too kind. Thanks!

**Elvin BlueEyes:** Thanks again for the review. I like committed reviewers. They make me happy.

**Georgianna: **I updated so make up your mind, please! And thanks for the review!

**Song for Chapter:** Going for the Gold by Bright Eyes ( 3 Conor Oberst! 3)

_They will detail their pain  
In some standard refrain.  
They will recite their sadness  
Like it's some kind of contest.  
Well, if it is, I think I am winning it,  
All beaming with confidence  
as I make my final lap._

**Chapter Four**

"How does it work?" Legolas had sat himself down in front of the T.V. and had stayed there for at least three, mercilessly long Laguna Beach episodes.

Again, WHY ME?

"If I tell you I'm going to turn it off," I said impatiently. I was trying to keep track of how many times they say 'like' in one episode, but I lost count after 165.

"Alright." I quickly pressed the power button on the remote and the screen went black. Legolas's brow furrowed, and I must say, he looks extremely adorable when he does that. "What kind of magic is this?"

"It's not magic, it's science." I said, " Tons of little different colored light flash onto the glass to make a picture. And the lights move to make the picture move. It's really complicated."

"I think I understand…" Legolas was so close to the screen that it was just a few inches away from his nose. He looked on the side and found the buttons. Fortunately for him, he learned how to turn it on. Unfortunately for me, I suffered through another episode of 'He-said-she-said' clearly staged drama.

But Legolas soon lost interest and began looking through the many books on my bookshelf. I turned off the tube and followed him. He picked up a bright colored book from my youth and I blushed a little bit.

"Angus, Thongs, and Full-Frontal Snogging?" He looked at me inquisitively. "What is a thong?"

"Nothing that you need to know about!" I grabbed the book from him and threw it over my shoulder. Hopefully he wouldn't find the Kama Sutra book Kate gave to me as a gag gift for my last birthday…(I haven't read it! I SWEAR!)

"What's this?" Legolas held up a small brown photo album that had collected a lot of dust. Before I could stop him, he opened it, and at that moment I wished he had found the Kama Sutra book instead. "This is the man from the store…?"

"Yeah," I looked at the photo. It was the one of Dave and I just after we got engaged. I had my hand right in front of the camera to show off my ring. I was so happy at that moment. If I'd had known that things would go so horribly wrong, I would never have said yes. "His name is Jason."

"Why do you fear him so much?" Legolas looked like he was actually concerned…about me. Of all people.

"I…well," I put my hand instinctively to my stomach, and Leggy seemed to pick up on the vibe.

"Is he the father?" I just nodded my head. This is a big issue with me, okay? I've talked about it so many times with practically everybody on the planet! But, for some really strange reason, I kind of wanted to tell him.

"Why do you fear him so?" This time, his voice sounded more like tell-me-now-or-I-might-explode than before. "Doe he mean you harm?"

"I don't know." I plopped myself back on the couch, "He kind of went berserk on me one night when he came home…drunk."

I honestly couldn't believe I was telling him all of this.

And I couldn't believe he was actually listening.

"I don't know what happened exactly…he just…well, he just hit me. And I ran."

"He hit you?" Legolas said. He seemed very shocked and surprised. Obviously, this never happens where he comes from.

"Yeah…a lot of husbands beat their wives in this- and other- countries." Legolas' jaw dropped a little, "Sometimes, it's for cultural reasons, other times, it's just because of alcohol or some mental illness."

"I could never imagine my father beating my mother." He shivered.

"Wish I could say the same."

"Why did he hit you?"

"I don't know… he was drunk, like I said. And I was already packed by the time he came home from the bar and it made him angry."

"I am sorry." He was sorry? For what? Since when did anyone ever really, sincerely apologize to me? Those words, put together in one sentence, were so foreign to me. I almost even started to cry. I had the lump in my throat and everything.

"Umm…" I gulped and turned away from him before he could notice the tears threatening to spill down my cheeks, "Do you want some ice cream or something?"

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah," I stood up and walked over to the freezer, "It's this stuff that's frozen to make it cold…. and you eat it."

"Your food choices here are very odd." I smiled as I scooped some chocolate ice cream into two bowls. Mmm…chocolate…

Sorry…

* * *

"Not again…" I HATE morning sickness.

I dashed from my room to the bathroom, and deposited my stomach contents into the toilet. I jumped a little when Legolas appeared in the doorway. I didn't even hear his footfalls.

Maybe it was because I was gagging as loud as…two gagging things.

"Are you alright?" He asked, kneeling by my side. Can we spell embarrassing?

"Yeah…" more stomach acid fell from my mouth, "…morning sickness." Legolas took a stray lock of my hair and tucked it behind my ear, which only added to the embarrassment factor. But he can be so sweet sometimes. He stayed with me until the sickness passed. When it did, I laid back on the floor and stared at the ceiling, feeling too awkward to say anything.

"Sorry," I said, finally breaking the silence.

"It is quite alright," he smiled, "Many a time I have had to deal with drunk men…and sometimes women."

"Really? Drunk women?" I arched an eyebrow. Was Legolas secretly nymphomaniac or were all she-elves party girls?

"Yes, my cousins are quite the…wild types."

Well, there goes all my dirt on this seemingly perfect elf Adonis…

"What is your home like?" I asked, "You never really talk about it."

Instantly, Legolas' smile changed to a slight frown, and it was obvious that he was trying to hide some sort of sadness. I felt my heart drop along with his. Hey, you try to be happy when a certain elven prince is homesick.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, "You don't have to talk about it if it makes you sad."

"No," hurt was evident in his voice, "You told me your memories, painful ones at that, so I will tell you mine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," He sighed and continued, "My home, Greenwood, was once a grand forest filled with green trees, sparkling streams. I remember playing in the trees as an elfling. It was a wondrous forest…but then, a darkness fell over the forest…and my kin were forced to take shelter in the caves. Sauron, the Dark One, inhabited Dol Guldur, and the forest was plagued by evil. It became known as Mirkwood."

"Who's Sauron?"

"He is the deceiver."

"Okay…not helping."

"We do not speak of him too freely, and I would rather not."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It is alright." He eyed me suspiciously. What, did I have some regurgitated sandwich on my chin? I checked. Nope.

"What?" I said. I hate it when people stare at me, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You are very quick to apologize-even for things that are not at your fault. Why?"

"I don't know." I wasn't about to get into that whole deal right now, "I just do."

"It's odd."

"Well, let's get out of here. Sitting on the bathroom floor isn't exactly what I call a good place to chat." He helped me up off the floor. Did I ever mention that he was the nicest guy I had ever had the pleasure of meeting? I'm pretty sure I did.

"Legolas, are you alright?" I noticed he seemed a little paler than before. Was he sick?

"I am not sure. I am not supposed to be sick, but I do not feel well." I sat him down on the couch. I started freaking out then. I thought about taking him to a doctor, but then thought against it, as they would probably think I was nuts for claiming that he was an elf.

"I'm going to call Dave," I said as I dialed the number. The phone rang for a while, and I worried that he was not home. Finally, I hear his voice on the other end.

"What up, dawg?" I really wished he would stop talking ghetto…

"Can elves get sick?" I asked.

"No. Elves are immortal. They can only die by the sword, a broken heart, or if they simply lose their will to live."

"Well, something's wrong with Legolas." I looked over to where he sat on the couch. He was even paler. "Something's seriously wrong with him."

"Let's go to the park."

"Dave. Legolas is sick. We can't go gallivanting through the park while Legolas is suffering for some unknown reason!"

"No, Diana, Legolas is a wood elf. Wood elves LOVE the woods. Hence the name- Wood elf."

"So if we take him to the park, he'll be okay?"

"Yes," Legolas replied, "I miss the trees."

"Well, it's settled then." Dave said, "Kate and I will pick you guys up in a half hour."

* * *

So a half hour later, Legolas and I were sitting in the back seat of Kate and Dave's car. Legolas was playing with the window, amazed at how it went up and down at the touch of a button.

"What kinds of trees are in this park?"

"I don't know," I noticed that just at the idea of seeing trees again made Legolas feel much better. He had regained some of the color back in his face.

A pale Legolas isn't the way I prefer my Legolas, but he still looked ten times better than any other man on the planet, even when he was sickly…

Back to the story…

"We're here." Dave pulled into the small parking lot beside a playground. Legolas fumbled with the door at first, but after a couple tries, he managed to get it open. He almost literally jumped out of the car and sped off towards the trees, followed by Dave.

"Dave," I called as Kate helped me out of the car, "Please keep an eye on him until we catch up with you!"

"Fo'shizzle, homeslice!" Legolas and Dave disappeared into the woods.

"Diana?"

"Yes, Kate?"

"Why exactly are you letting him stay with you?" Oh no. Here we go again…

"I don't know." I sighed. I seemed to be saying those three words a lot since elf boy dropped by. But I really didn't know. I just had a feeling that I was supposed to. Of course, that would seem completely crazy to Kate though, so I just couldn't tell her.

"Yes you do!" she argued, "If anyone would know, it would be you."

"Okay," I warned, "but it's gong to sound stupid."

"You're not in love with him, are you?"

"No!" Ha ha ha… "I just have a good feeling about him, alright? He doesn't seem like the type that would want to hurt anyone, let alone me."

"Come on! He could just be pretending! He could kill you in your sleep!"

"Kate, I don't think so."

"I'll tell you why you're letting him stay." She looked at me with a triumphant look on her face. This should be enlightening…

"Why am I letting him stay?"

"Because you're lonely." She said, "Ever since Jason left, you haven't had much contact with anyone but Jason and I. You miss having someone around your house. Just admit it."

Can Kate read minds?

"Whatever…" We had just reached the woods when I heard someone scream…

"OH MY GOSH! GUYS, IT'S ORLANDO BLOOM!"

And so the chase begins…

* * *

Cliffie! Hahahhahahahhahahahahhaa! REVIEW. please? 


	5. Dodging the Fangirls and Guy

**Disclaimer:** I really do own Legolas. He's in my closet making friends with Jack Sparrow. NOT.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay! I was really busy this past weekend. But this story has gotten 1013 hits! More reviews will be appreciated.

**Fiona McKinnon:** Aww, thanks. I love you're reviews now that I know what PAMS means.

**Jaffee Leeds:** I would be to shy to even be in the same vicinity of Orlando. Don't feel bad.

**Guinn Pern:** Yay! A new reviewer! Thanks for reading and don't stop reviewing or I'll…cry.

**Crecy:** Yay for snickering! Well, I don't know if he'll be traumatized…but I guess he would be after an event like that, so yeah. He'll be traumatized.

**Lynx Yamato:** I like making people crack up. Thanks.

**Laer4572:** Thanks for adding this to your alerts. I feel extra special!

**Georgianna:** YES! I've hooked another one!

**Chicky Poo:** Hahahahhahahahahhaa…your pen name makes me laugh. (Inside joke with a friend of mine) Anywayzzzz…I am updating, so REVIEW.

**ElvinBlue Eyes:** Muchas Gracias. I didn't think this chapter was all that great, but if you guys think so…then…whatev.

**Phantom of the rock era: **Well, you MUST review for my story. Well, only if you want to. I won't force you. And sorry bout the cliffie.

**Sweet as lemonz:** Bwahahaha! Thanks for reviewing. And I hope you like the chase.  
**  
****Nasuada Moon:** Oh. My. Gosh. Have you ever read Eragon? Or am I jumping to conclusions? It's a wonderful book by the way so if your looking for a good read, I suggest that book.

**Phantom'sBandieJediGirl:** Don't worry, I won't abandon the story. EVER. I don't think pregnant women are allowed to run…but elves are. And it's kind of a long story of how I got the idea of a pregnant main character. But I will tell you this: When you mix pixie stix and Milky Ways, you're bound to get some crazy ideas…

**Yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds**: Thank goodness for me? ME? I feel so incredibly LOVED! You are too cool.  
That only took up a page… And it's the condensed version.

**Song for Chapter:** Time to Dance by Panic! At The Disco

_When I say shotgun, you say wedding  
Shotgun, Wedding,  
Shotgun, Wedding, _

Well she didn't choose this role,  
But she'll play it and make it sincere,  
So you cry, you cry,  
(Baby, give me a break)  
But they believe it from the tears,  
And the teeth right down to the blood,  
At her feet,  
Boys will be boys,  
Hiding in estrogen and wearing aubergine dreams,  
(Baby, give me a break)

* * *

**Chapter Five:** **Dodging the Fangirls… and Guy**

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Will you marry me!"

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!"

"PLEASE come to my school dance with me!"

"Boxers of briefs?"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled over the shrieks and giggles of the girls. Gosh, they were incredibly loud! "You've got the wrong man."

"I know my Orlando," said Blondie #1, "And this is definitely him." She grabbed his arm, and Legolas just looked at me with a look that said, 'Get these anorexic dyed blondes off of me!'

Did I ever mention that that very look was SO cute?

Anyways, the moment her fingers curled around Leggy's wrist, I was enraged. I pried her fingers away (It wasn't as easy as it seems, she had a death grip.) and stepped in front of him. A collective 'oooooooohhhhh' was heard throughout the crowd of the little middle schoolers.

And that's when I noticed there was a guy amongst them.

Okay….

"Back off." I said, "You're only, what, twelve? Whereas my friend here-who is definitely NOT Orlando Bloom is…how old are you anyway?" I whispered to him.

"2,931." He looked totally serious too.

"Whereas my friend is only twenty-three."

"Love knows no ages!" said straight-as-a-circle boy.

"You can't even be in love!" I argued, "You don't even know who he is!"

"He's Orlando!" said a girl wearing a shirt that said 'Things under shirt may be bigger than they appear.' I'm not even going to comment on that one.

"HE IS NOT!"

"Who cares!" said Blondie, "He's freakin' HOTT!"

"Way hotter than Steven from Laguna Beach!"

"I LOVE that show!" Kate chimed in.

"Not. Helping." I said through clenched teeth. Will these poor excuses for girls ever give up?

"Why are you so jealous anyway? Is he like the father or something?" I cannot begin to describe how much I hated these girls- and guy- right then.

Or how red I got.

"NO! But that's not the point! You all are gonna have to find a new, more pubescent and pimply date to your dance because he isn't going. So go home and cry to Ben and Jerry!"

"Hey!" said Mr. Thang, "Where'd he go?" I turned around only to see that Legolas had in fact disappeared. Those elves are sneaky.

"FIRST ONE TO FIND HIM GET'S TO TAKE HIM TO THE DANCE!" The little rugrats sped off in different directions. I cursed under my breath. I couldn't run at all. I didn't want a jiggled up baby.

I suddenly had the mental image of a shook up soda can spewing soda everywhere.

"Dave, Kate, split up and find him before…they…do." I said.

"Fo'sho, dawg!" Dave ran off, as did Kate. I didn't want to stand around feeling useless, so I joined the hunt but at a much slower pace. I walked through the trees, hearing the occasional 'ORLANDO!'. How I hate middle schoolers.

I was starting to get worried as I got further into the woods. The shrieks of the fangirls seemed more distant with every step I took. There was still no sign of him. I started to scare myself by remembering select scenes from Friday the Thirteenth. In excruciating detail.

I have a bad habit of doing that at the worst times.

So I was walking along the path, which was getting thinner and harder to see. Leaves soon began to cover it, and then some twigs, and then some small bushes. I thought he wouldn't have gone this far into the woods, so I started to turn around when a hand came down on my shoulder.

"OhmyGod!" I screamed. But it was only Legolas.

"I am sorry," He said, "I did not mean to frighten you."

"It's okay," My heart was slowing returning to its normal pace

"Were those people the…fangirls?"

"Yeah. See what I mean?"

"I couldn't stand all the shrieking. They were treating me as if I was some sort of…object."

"That's America for you." I heard another fangirl call, "We should get out of here before those little urchins find us."

"Can we stay a little longer?" Who could say no to those amazingly gorgeous blue eyes?

"I guess…" I followed him deeper into the woods, much to my dismay. We walked in silence until he just stopped abruptly.

"I feel like I know this tree…" He said. And then he scaled the tree faster than…the fastest monkey in the world. He stayed up there for a while. It was hard to see him with all the branches in the way.

"Legolas?" I called, "What're you doing?" And then he was suddenly down on the ground. He hadn't even disturbed any of the branches. Not a leaf fell to the ground. He was SO weird.

"Look," Legolas held in his hands a dagger, a necklace and a ring, "I put these in that tree."

"What?"

"This was my father's," He showed me the dagger. It looked very worn-like it was from the middle ages, but the jewels still remained in the hilt. "And this was my mother's," Next was the necklace. It was a silver choker with an emerald in the middle. It looked plain, but it was beautiful. "And this…was mine." The ring was also silver. Two leaves bordered the sides of an emerald, which was set in the middle.

"Wait a minute," I said, "Why is the dagger all beat up when the necklace and the ring look like they're brand new?"

"Because the jewelry was made of mithril."

Yeah, I definitely know what mithril is.

NOT.

"Mithril never wears. It is everlasting. And stronger than a dragon's hide." He stuck the dagger in his shoe and put the jewelry in his pocket. He looked very homesick at that moment.

"Do you want to stay longer?" I asked.

"No." He seriously looked really sad. We walked back in silence and caution just in case the fangirls and guy were still lurking about. When we finally reached the parking lot, we found Dave and Kate already in the car ready to go.

"THERE HE IS!" Oh crap. They were back.

"Quick!" I shoved Legolas into the car and got in as fast as I possibly could. Dave started the car and we drove off. I looked back to see the fangirls were still chasing us. "They're following us! GO FASTER!"

"We're already twenty miles over the speed limit!" Kate said. Then, Dave swerved suddenly into an alley, and we lost them.

"That was a close one, mate." Dave said.

"Have you gone Australian now?"

"Right-o."

Oh dear Lord.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter was mainly for comic relief if you couldn't tell.I wasn't sure about the mithril part though. But it'sa fanfiction so deal with it.And if you didn't understand the part where she had the mental image of a shook up soda can spewing soda everywhere, well, I had that mental image when I was typing about having a jiggled up baby because…oh never mind. Just review already. 


	6. Chutes and Ladders

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything familiar.

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating for a really long time. I had writer's block, and then, something extremely horrible happened and I just needed some time to deal with it. But please hang in there! I'm not abandoning this fic! I'm even going to write a sequel!

**The song for this chapter is dedicated to Cathryn Lee and Michael F. Borden, whose lives were stolen on Sunday, November 13th.**

**The Shadow Proves the Sunshine**

**By Switchfoot**

_Sunshine, won't you be my mother  
Sunshine, come and help me sing  
My heart is darker than these oceans  
My heart is frozen underneath_

_We are crooked souls trying to stay up straight,  
Dry eyes in the pouring rain well  
The shadow proves the sunshine  
The shadow proves the sunshine_

_To scared that I'll run always  
Hold fast to the break of day light were  
The shadow proves the sunshine_

_Oh Lord, why did you forsake me?  
Oh Lord, don't be far away away  
Storm clouds gathering beside me  
Please Lord, don't look the other way_

_Crooked souls trying to stay up straight  
Dry eyes in the pouring rain well  
The shadow proves the sunshine  
The shadow proves the sunshine_

_To scared that I'll run always  
Hold fast to the break of day light were  
The shadow proves the sunshine  
The shadow proves the sunshine_

_Yeah Yeah, shine on me  
Yeah Yeah, shine on me  
Yeah Yeah, shine on me  
Yeah Yeah, shine on me_

_Crooked souls trying to stay up straight  
Dry eyes in the pouring rain well  
The shadow proves the sunshine  
The shadow proves the sunshine_

_To scared that I'll run always  
Hold fast to the break of day light were  
The shadow proves the sunshine  
The shadow proves the sunshine_

_Yeah Yeah, shine on me  
Yeah Yeah, shine on me  
Yeah Yeah, shine on me_

_Shine on me,  
Shadow proves the sunshine_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Chutes and Ladders**

Legolas rolled the dice. Eight. He won Chutes and Ladders.

Again.

For the fourth time in a row. And playing Chutes and Ladders four times in a row really hurts your butt. I tried to get him to watch some T.V., but as I flipped through the channels, but once I got to the local news channel, this is what I got:

"…and earlier this afternoon there were some reported sightings of teen heartthrob Orlando Bloom."

Cut to little demon child from park...

"He's so GORGEOUS." She squealed and all her horrid little friends, including flamer boy, giggled insanely. "But his rude girlfriend, who I think he got pregnant-"

That's when I turned off the tube.

Honestly, isn't there something else just a little more interesting than a reported sighting of Mr. Bloom? Like, oh I don't know, drug dealers or shootings or something small like that?

So we played Chutes and Ladders instead. And he kicked my butt EVERY time. I suck at board games.

"Diana?" Legolas said quietly. I could tell where this was going, and I didn't like it. He was definitely going to ask about Jason. But I stupidly just played along.

"Yes?"

"Why does this Jason keep calling you?"

Who called it? I think I did.

"He's obsessed." I rolled a seven. If I got a two, it would be all downhill from here.

"Why?"

"I don't know…" I dropped the dice onto the board. Two. Damn. "He likes to have control. And this baby would be something else for him to control."

"Why don't you tell him to leave you alone?" He asked.

"I just think it would be a waste of time."

"But why?"

"He wouldn't listen." Another freakin' chute.

"You could make him listen."

"How? He's stronger than me. I couldn't do it."

"You can't do it because you're afraid."

He won more than the game that time.

"Well…of course I'm afraid!" I stood up quickly, almost falling over in the process, "But I'm not only afraid for me. I'm afraid for my baby. If Jason ever hurt him, I would never forgive myself."

"Him?"

"Yes, _him_," I retorted, "Everyone in my family has a boy for their first birth. It's like some unwritten tradition."

"Oh. Well, I still think you should confront him." Did Legolas suddenly get a degree in psychology?

"No. Nothing good will come out of it." I pulled out the comfort food-ice cream- and ate it straight out of the carton.

"If it is really because you're scared," and he looked at me with a really sincere look. I mean REALLY sincere, "I'll be there with you."

And that's when a glob of ice cream dropped onto my pants.

* * *

Later that day, Kate, Dave and I decided to take Leggy to the Philadelphia Zoo. As long as he was here, he could at least enjoy himself, right?

We disguised him thoroughly so we wouldn't have another fangirl incident.

"These are parrots." Four multi-colored birds sat on perches, squawking happily. "Parrots are the smartest birds out there."

"Smartest birds!" one of the parrots said.

"They can talk?" Legolas seemed just a little taken aback.

"Not quite." I said, "Parrots just mimic the sounds we make."

"Oh." We walked around and saw all the different exhibits. Legolas was acting strange. I didn't want to say anything though because I didn't want to upset him. And I figured he was still a bit nervous cause of the fangirls.

"It seems cruel for humans to cage these animals up like this." We were leaning on the fence lining the tiger pen. All the tigers were laying around and looking bored.

"Well, most of these animals wouldn't be here had it not been for the zoo." Kate explained, "A lot of the animals here are endangered because of hunters or loss of habitat or something. The people here are just trying to help their kind continue living."

"Yes, I understand that, but why can't they let them just go back to their home?" Legolas started to look really angry. It was the first time I ever saw that look on his face, but it wasn't the last.

"But if they did, then they would die," I said, "They would be hunted down. They wouldn't last…" I suddenly remembered Legolas mentioning how his people were forced to live in caves instead of the forest where they belong. "Maybe we should go."

"What?" Kate looked at me questioningly. "We haven't even-"

"Later." I said through clenched teeth. Dave must've caught my drift because he didn't say anything. We trudged to the car and began the half hour drive home.

"What's with the traffic?" I said impatiently. It had been awkwardly silent.

"Don't know mate." Dave said. He was probably trying to brighten the mood, but I just didn't want to deal with it.

"Hey Dave, can we stop with the-"

My heart stopped and my stomach dropped to my feet.

It was Jason.

We had stopped at a red light and I looked over to the car next to us. And lo and behold, it was Jason. Curiosity kills the cat…

…then resurrects it and strangles it again.

I turned my head around so fast that my neck cracked. Legolas was the only one who heard it though. Stupid elf senses. I could feel Jason's eyes boring into my back and I didn't dare turn back around. I shrunk lower in my seat and tried not to focus who slow the light was. But I couldn't shake off the feeling of Jason watching me. I began to grow impatient until I couldn't take it anymore.

"God, when will the damn light change!" I said irritably. Kate looked at me and arched an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" Why wouldn't this freakin' light change? "I just want to get home!" Finally, the light turned green and we drove off. I sighed and held my head in my hands. Would he ever leave me alone?

* * *

Once we were in the safety of my apartment, I relaxed a little. But Legolas just had to bring it up. What is it with elves? They're so inquisitive. It drives me insane. But they're so adorable sometimes.

"You saw him, didn't you?"

"So what if I did?" I sounded like a hormonal teenager, but I really didn't care. And then the phone started to ring.

Legolas looked from me to the phone and then back again.

"I'm not answering it." I said. But he just kept staring at me. There's something about the look the he gets on his face that's really persuasive. But I was still not picking up the phone.

"NO."

More staring.

"FINE." I slowly reached for the receiver and brought it up to my ear. "Hello?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry bout the cliffie. But I really have no time to write right now. Please review! 


	7. Confrontations From Hell

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything familiar.

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciated them. But now I am ready to write more, fortunately for you. Unfortunately for me, I have no idea when I'm going to get this done seeing as I have a swim meet tomorrow and It's late right now and Sunday I'm going to be pretty busy too. But we'll just see what day it is by the end of this chapter.

**Elvin BlueEyes: **Thanks for liking my story so much! And as for America once being Middle Earth, well, you'll just have to see about that.

**Laer4572:** I thought the fan boy was a nice touch. And ice cream is always a good way to deal with horrible situations.

**Lynx Yamato: **Thank you-o!

**Georgianna:** I'm lost. Why do you feel sympathy for me? And I will check out your story as soon as I can. All I can for now is update. I don't have time to read anything! GRRR!

**Chicky Poo:** Ah, elementary school…how I miss naptime. Anyways, I feel bad for Leggy too. And thanks for reviewing!

**Phantom'sJediBandieGirl:** It's okay that you're not an Orlando Fan. I am a recovering Orlando-holic. And Elijah is definitely hot. And I noticed that his eyes change colors too. It's weird.

**Jaffee Leeds:** Kate and Dave are quite awesome. They're based on two of my good friends. And Legolas never wears the choker. Just thought I should let you know that. And I'm sorry about the cliffie.

**Animebishieluver:** Bwahaha! It is cute. And I know that it's really dumb taking an elf to a zoo, but I was trying to make a point. Don't hurt me! And I'm updating.

**Sweet as lemonz:** Don't worry, all your questions shall be answered in good time.

**Fiona McKinnon:** Who doesn't love Dave? He's awesome. And I must try the foreign language syndrome on one of my friends sometime…

**Yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds:** It seems that everyone has a crush on Dave. Sorry, he's taken. I just like putting excerpts of songs before each chapter cause I LOVE MUSIC. And I'm continuing so don't hurt me!

**Manwathiel:** You'll just have to wait and see how those things got into the tree. So keep reading and reviewing and maybe you'll find out faster!

**Guinn Pern:** I love writing comic relief, so thanks! Sorry for the cliffie. It would have been too long if I kept going.

**Nasuada Moon:** HOLY CRAP! Who's your favorite character? I don't really have one. And I want the second book sooooooooooooooooooooooo bad!

**CMHValex:** Thanks for loving my story! And exclamation points are always a good thing! And thanks for understanding.

**Spewilicious:** Maybe you roommate should read the story…and review. Just kidding! I'm REALLY sorry 'bout the cliffie! But I had too!

**Luna Moonlight Fawn:** Thanks for the compliments. And you must stick with me to find out what happens next! You have no choice!

**Elvnchic9:** Aaww, thanks! I love to write like this! I'm glad you like it. And PAMS means Please Add More Soon.

**Chickenishcheese:** Well, I updated so you are about to find out what happens next.

**Song for Chapter:** **Listening by The Used (rock on Bert! And Quinn! And Jeph! And Branden! Argh, I love 'em all!)**

_I don't see anything now  
So just say what you wanna say  
It's kind of funny how I'm not listening anyway_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Confrontations From Hell**

"Hello?" I said quietly. Maybe it wouldn't be Jason. Maybe it would be Kate call me out on snapping at her in the car. Or Dave, telling me how he had tracked down the largest croc in the bush. If crocodiles actually lived in the bush.

But I was wrong.

"Diana? What the hell is your problem!" Jason's all too familiar voice sounded on the other end. "You never return any of my calls! And then I see you driving around with some random guy!"

"He's not a random guy!" I retorted, "He's a…friend."

"That's all he better be or I'll-"

"You'll what, Jason?" I asked. I was fed up with all of his crap. "You'll kill him? Or would you kill me?"

"Shut up," He said sternly.

"No. You always call me, you magically appear where ever I am! Jason, IT'S OVER. Just leave me alone!"

"I can't!" He screamed, "That baby is mine just as much as it is yours! We owe it to him to give him a family!"

"Bastard." I said, "I can't believe you. How could you even dare to bring MY child into this?"

"He. Isn't. Your. Child." Jason said through clenched teeth. "He's ours. And you know it! So stop being a bitch and just admit it!"

"No! I won't! You're being a prick! Do you think I would endanger my baby's life by letting him fall into your hands! I'm not stupid Jason! I won't let you anywhere near him!"

"Well that's just too bad Diana because I'm the real father. If you think you can take our child away from me, then you've got another thing coming."

"Jason, even if we went to court over the child the jury probably wouldn't really appreciate the fact that you're a drunk and abusive!"

"I'm going to be his father on way or another." And the dial tone came on. I slammed the phone into the cradle and paced the room. Now I was scared. What if he did find a way to become his father? The thought kept running through my head. The more I thought about it, the more I pictured Jason holding my child, the more furious and terrified I became.

"Diana?" I jumped. I had forgotten Legolas was even in the room.

"What?" I began to bite my nails. I only do that when I'm nervous or under stress or something like that.

"Calm down." I stopped and stared at him. Calm down?

"Calm down! How can I calm down when there's a raging psychopathic stalker coming after my child!" I shouted.

"I'll help you," He said, "There has to be some way to stop him before he does something stupid."

"You don't get it," I replied, "Jason is a stubborn bastard. He's determined. Once he's set a goal, NOTHING will stop him until he reaches it."

"But he has never dealt with me before." That much was true. But what can he do? Legolas hardly knows anything about the legal system, and if he means violence, then that just makes everything more difficult.

"Thanks, Legolas," I said, "But I don't think there will be much you can do to help." I walked past him to my room and laid down on my bed.

"But I can protect you," He said from the doorway, "And your baby."

"You're already in trouble with the police. I don't think it would be a good idea to go around causing more trouble."

"But you need my help." He said softly, but sternly, "You just don't want it."

"What makes you say that?" He was starting to bug me. He thinks he's sooooo smart sometimes and irritates me. But usually what he says is right, which irritates me even more.

"Because you like doing things for yourself, even though you can't ."

"Who says I can't!"

"I do."

"Thanks for having so much faith in me." I rolled over and faced the wall. I couldn't see him, but I could tell he had that smirk on his face. The one that he gets when he thinks something's amusing when it really isn't.

And then the phone rang again.

"I'll get it this time." Legolas walked over to the phone and picked it up, "Hello…? Leg-Orlando. I'm a…friend. Who? You're her mother?"

I jumped out of bed faster than a straight man waking up with a transvestite and grabbed the phone from him.

"Hello?" I said into the mouthpiece.

"Hello? Diana?" It was definitely my mother. Oh, what joy. "Who was that? Was that a _man_?"

"No mom, it was an elf." I was telling the truth.

"Be serious. It's almost Thanksgiving. Are you coming up this year?" Oh great. And the headaches keep coming. Thanksgiving with my family was horrible. My dad and my brother are always too busy watching football to pay attention to well…anything, my sister is the most pessimistic person in the world and my mom…well, you'll see soon enough.

"Yes mom." You mutter.

"Good. Try to be here around three. And you can bring your friend if you like."

"Okay mom."

"Bye."

"Bye mom." I hung up the phone and rubbed my temples. This was going to be a nightmare. If I didn't bring Leggy, my mom would be mad and my sister would rub it in my face because I didn't have a boyfriend.

Not that Legolas is my boyfriend.

….

And if I did bring him, my parents would interrogate him to no end. Then my mom would point out all the negative things about him and Legolas would probably hear and his feelings would get hurt and all hell would break loose.

"I would like to meet your family." Legolas said, "But what's a thanksgiving?"

"It's a special day where we celebrate the Indian's gift of corn to the pilgrims and the pilgrims gift of tuberculosis to the Indians." He gave me that funny look, "It's not important right now. But trust me, you do NOT want to meet my family."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes. I really do."

"No, You really don't."

"I do."

"You Don't."

"Do."

"Don't"

"Why not?" He finally freed us from the never-ending chain of do-don't

"Because my family isn't like yours." I explained, "We're not royalty, for one. We're not too polite. And my mother is a psychopath."

"I can handle it." He smiled. ARGH! I can't say no to that smile!

"Fine. But you're going to regret it…"

* * *

"…and then my mom called, which definitely did not turn out well." I had called Kate and filled her in on the afternoon's events. "She wants me to bring him to Thanksgiving dinner."

"Bummer." She replied.

"Yeah. This is turning into such a nightmare."

"Well, are you going to bring him?"

"Yeah. He actually wants to come."

"Is it like a date then?" I paused before answering. Was it a date? "I mean, it's like the whole bring-back-to-mom-for-inspection deal, right?"

"Right…"

"So it's like a date."

"NO!" I said, "It's not. I don't like him like that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…" Actually I wasn't sure at all. But a little white lie never hurt anyone.

"Whatever you say." Kate sighed, "Just come back in one piece. I gotta go. Dave's been watching the Crocodile Hunter marathon and now he's wrestling one of those alligator raft things." I heard a loud crash. "See ya."

"Bye." I thought about the whole date thing. It couldn't be like a date cause we weren't dating. And if we were dating, the fact that he was an elf would make the relationship harder. Not to mention the fact that I didn't think of him as a boyfriend. We're just friends.

Right?

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I started this on a Friday and got it up on a Saturday! I'm proud.And just so you know, I was so close to making the person who was called Dave and not Jason, just to make yo all angry.But I decided there wouldn't really be a point indoing that so I didn't.And if there are any Pirates of the Caribbean fans reading this, I saw a preview for POTC: Dead Man's Chest on ET on MTV and it looks AWESOME!

Will: We can't leave Jack behind!

Jack: (being chased by the local natives) ARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Will: Never mind let's go!

Arrrrr, I love a good pirate movie.

REVIEW!


	8. Hired Help

**Disclaimer:** No, I STILL don't own anything but the action figures.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY. **Swimming has pretty much taken over my life. And then there's homework and Christmas came faster than I expected so I got real busy real fast. And sorry for the cliffies! I like writing them. But I'll try not to make this chapter a cliffie. And Thanksgiving isn't happening for at least two more chapters because some…important…things have to happen first. Sorry!

**Laer4572:** Yes, Thanksgiving shall be interesting. Diana's family will be…hmm…interesting for lack of a better word.

**Elvin BlueEyes: **Sorry Thanksgiving isn't this chapter! I wanted it to be, but certain events must take place first! But I will try to update as fast as I can.

**Fiona McKinnon:** Well, I wouldn't say 'treat' but whatever floats your boat. And I am SO trying the foreign language syndrome thing. Indian or French accent?

**Spewlicious:** NEVER READ LOTR! What is your roommate thinking! And I got the TB comment from I Love The Holidays on Vh1. (That show is SO funny!)

**Yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds:** Yeah, Jason is pretty much an a-….idiot. But I don't know who Kari is.

**Georgianna:** It's okay if you feel lazy. I do all the time. And you shouldn't have insecure moments. 

**Jaffee Leeds:** Haha, my story is wicked! That is SO British! (Sorry if I offended any British peoples…and hello! I love England!) OF COURSE it's always good to stare at good-looking men for hours!

**Manwathiel:** Yes. POTC rocks! I can't wait until July 7th! Hmm…your family seems to have a lot in common with mine. Weird.

**Guinn Pern:** Sorry about the cliffies! I'm going to try not to make this one a cliffie. And I'm going to update a little faster from now on. Well, I'm going to try to anyways.

**Phantom'sJediBandieGirl: **She probably should call the police on him, but f she did, then we would lose the main villain of the story, so she's not going to. And the eye thing is weird.

**Eleanor:** Don't worry. What goes around comes around and beating up pregnant women doesn't make for very good karma.

**Chickenishcheese:** I am now a Mistress of Torturers. I don't know whether to be happy or just a little creeped out.

**Elvnchic9:** Well, we'll just have to see how things turn out, won't we? And I like writing fluff so thanks. And POTC rocks! Just go to google and look for a preview. That's what I did.

**Padfoot Reincarnated:**Yay! Diana's not a Mary-Sue! And we have yet another POTC fan. You guys are too awesome.

**CMHValex:** Yes, I think that analogy is one of my better ones.

**Luna Moonlight Fawn:** Aww, thanks! Don't worry about Jason though. He'll get what's coming to him.

**Sweet as lemonz: **I like popcorn. And yes, it WILL be good. For you.

**Steph88NYC:** Thanks. And Dave is definitely one of my better OC's.

**Nasuada Moon:** I FINALLY got the second one for Christmas! I'm only on the third chapter or so and Murtagh's my favorite too. But apparently, HE'S DEAD. So far.

**MUSICALCHARTALAN! WHERE ARE YOU!**

**Song For Chapter: Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year by Fall Out Boy**

_There's a drug in the thermostat to warm the room up  
And there's another around to help us bend your trust  
I've got a sunset in my veins  
And I need to take a pill to make this town feel okay_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Hired Help**

I had that dream again that night. The one where Jason tries to take my baby from me. You wouldn't really understand how horrible it is to have a baby taken from you unless you're a mother yourself. But let me be the first to tell you, it's horrible.

I sat bolt upright in my bed and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. I looked down to see if the bulge in my stomach was still there. Stupid, I know, but I'm an extremely paranoid person. Quietly as I could, I slipped out of my bed and entered the kitchen. I got the aspirin from the cabinet and was about to fill a glass with water when I bumped into you-know-who.

"Do you ever sleep?" I asked groggily.

"Only when I need to."

"I'm guessing that's not often." I popped the pill in my mouth and swallowed it. Legolas gave me yet another questioning look.

"What's this?" He held the bottle in my face.

"It's a medicine that gets rid of pain. Sometimes." The clock read five thirty. I'm never up this early.

"Do you want to play Chutes and Ladders?" he asked.

"No, not right now." I replied, but what I really meant was never again.

"Okay…do you want to go to the park?"

"We can't go now. It's dark and there'll be pick pockets and rapists out."

"What are rapists?" He asked. Oh. My. Gosh.

"Nothing you really need to know about."

"Well, do you want to watch the T.V.?"

"Okay," What was he trying to do? Why was he so eager to do something at this hour in the morning? I just went along with it and sat down on the couch and turned on the tube.

I am such an idiot sometimes.

* * *

I must have dozed off because I woke up to the phone ringing. The room was a good deal brighter than before too. Legolas picked up the phone before I even got off the couch. I'm not a morning person. 

"Hello? Hello. Yeah, she's sleeping. Well, she was." He handed me the phone.

"What?"

"'Ello there, luv. Kate wants to know if y'all join us for some brekky."

"Dave, 'y'all' is southern. Not Austrailian."

"Damn."

"Yes, we'll join you." I said, "Same place?"

"Same time."

"See you soon."

"Au revoir."

"French."

"Dammit!" I hung up the phone and pulled on a jacket. "We're going to meet Kate and Dave for brek-breakfast."

"Okay," he sounded kind of disappointed.

"You don't want to go?"

"No, I do."

"Alright then, let's go." He was acting strange all morning, or at least the part I wasn't sleeping through. Elves.

* * *

"So…" Kate sat across from me in the booth. We always had breakfast at the same place. It was just a small diner, but they served the best eggs and bacon EVER. And when your pregnant and craving bacon, it's the best place to go. 

"So…?"

"What's up?"

"Not much." I said, "Pretty much the usual, boring crap."

"Well, I caught the biggest croc the other day down by the billabong and it was a beaut!"

"No one cares, Dave." Kate said.

"How's the store?" I changed the subject before things could get too ugly.

"Fine, but these stupid little preppy kids still come in once and a while. They're just buying the stuff for the attention though. That's what pisses me off." Kate replied. I wasn't really listening though. And neither was Legolas. He hardly said a word the whole time. And he hadn't touched his food.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dave asked. Legolas didn't reply. He was too far out in space to hear anyone.

"Legolas?" I said.

"Yes?" Well, anyone except me apparently.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"You seem to be doing a lot of that lately," I said as I looked through my bag. "Well, this is the last of my cash for the week."

"It's only Wednesday though."

"Yeah well, there isn't much to be done about it though."

"When do you go back to work?" Kate asked.

"Too long from now. Besides, it won't be enough to support me and the baby. I'm going to have to work more hours. Let's get out of here."

"And go where?"

"Well, I did promise Legolas to go the park." I said to Legolas, "You still want to go?"

"Yes!" He looked so excited. Like a little puppy. Aww.

* * *

"I spy, with me little eye, somethin' yellow." 

"That taxi." Kate says.

"Nope."

"That slutty shirt which being worn by an equally slutty woman?" I said.

"Maybe…" Dave's eyes follow the woman as she passes us.

"DAVE!"

"Sorry."

"Anyways," I tried to break up the tension, "How about that coffee shop sign?"

"Nope. Give up?"

"I guess."

"Legolas's hair."

"His hair is blonde, not yellow!" Kate argues.

"But that would've given it away."

"Who cares? It's just a game!" I tried to stop them cause people were beginning to stare.

"Hey, you guys want some ice cream?"

"Dave, we just had breakfast." Kat said.

"So?"

"Men. They're like never ending garbage disposals."

"I don't have any money to spare anyways." I said. And that's when I got one of the best ideas ever.

We were standing outside of a flower shop, which was owned by Mrs. Henderson. I had known her for a while. She was a nice old woman. Didn't ask too many questions and conveniently had a 'Help Wanted' sign hanging in her window.

"Legolas, would you be interested in getting a job?"

"What?"

"I know the lady who owns this store. She's nice and the store is right down the street from the park. You could go there on your break. And the pay is real good."

"Okay."

"Diana, this might not be such a good idea."

"Why?" It's a few blocks away from my apartment. It's perfect."

"Yeah, but he won't know what he's doing." Dave said, without an accent of any sort.

"Well, Mrs. Henderson is nice. She'll teach him what to do. C'mon." I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"Hello, Diana, long time no see." Mrs. Henderson smiled warmly when I walked in. The wrinkles accompanying her smile showed her age and glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. "What can I do you for? And who is this?"

"Hello, I saw the Help Wanted sign in your window."

"Don't you have a job already?"

"I do, but he doesn't." I gestured towards Legolas. "This is Orlando. He's from out of the country and needs some money."

"Oh, where are you from?" He looked at her and then at me. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"He's from England. He's kind of shy too."

"Well, I am desperate," she said, "Can you use a broom?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Can you use a register?"

"Uh…no."

"That's not too much of a problem. I'll teach you. I guess you're hired then."

"Thank you." He said.

"You're quite the gentleman aren't you?" Mrs. Henderson chuckled, "They're hard to come by these days. You can start tomorrow at nine a.m."

"Thank you," I said. She pulled me aside after Legolas walked out the door.

"He's quite a catch." She said.

"Oh, we're not a couple."

"For now." She winked at me. I left the store a little confused and embarrassed. It was quiet the rest of the way to the park save for Kate and Dave. They're never quiet.

When we finally got to the park, I followed Legolas into the trees. Kate put her hand on my shoulder.

"Have fun," She whispered mischievously.

"Shut up." The two of us continued to walk in an awkward silence for a while. I hat e awkward silences.

"So," I said in a desperate attempt to make some sort of conversation and to find out what's been bugging him, "What's up? You seem really out of it today."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know. You're just quieter than normal and you seem kind of sad."

"I just…miss home, that's all."

"Okay." It seemed like there was something he wasn't telling me. "Are you sure."

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know." He said, "I just feel different."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

"Is it a good kind of different or a bad kind?" I asked.

"I think it's a good kind."

"How do you know?"

"Because…I always feel different when I'm around…you."

And that's when things started to get complicated.

* * *

**A/N:** So it was a cliffie. Sorry. And I'll try to update faster from now on. I have off on Monday and today's Thursday so look for a new chapter then. And did I mention that I have an idea for a sequel? Cause I do. And are there any Harry Potter fans out there? Cause I have an idea for an HP fanfic. 

Keep reviewing please!


	9. Confessions of an Elven Heart

**Disclaimer:** (sigh) No, I still don't own The Lord of the Rings.

**A/N:** O. My. Sugar-coated sweetness. I am so so so sorry for not updating for so long. I've just been so busy with swimming and school and stuff. And I really miss writing this story too. I really wish I could have more time. But swimming will be over soon so don't worry.

And I don't think I will be posting replies for your stories before the chapters unless you're anonymous. It just kind of gets hard because there's too many. But I'll still be replying so don't feel unloved! And I got my first flame. Oh well. I kinda knew it would happen. I mean, even the best writer's have their critics. Anyways, on with the story!

**Song for Chapter: My Favorite Accident by Motion City Soundtrack**

_Long-winded promises of future company  
Up close the sound remains the same  
Without the reign of terror over every momentary change  
We are exactly as before_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Confession of an Elven Heart**

"Are you ready?" I called from my room. It was 8:45 and Leggy just couldn't be late on his first day of work. First impressions are everything to Mrs. Henderson.

"I can't get this thing right." He appeared in the doorway of my room looking very svelte. He was wearing black slacks with nice shoes and a light blue button up shirt. He was fumbling with the dark blue tie around his neck.

"You know, you don't have to wear this." I said, "It's only a flower shop."

"Yes, but I wanted to look…nice. And Dave said this would be good enough." If he continued to play with that tie, he would've strangled himself. And seeing as I'm a nice person, I walked over to help him.

"Well, I learned a long time ago to not listen to Dave. Most of the time I have no idea what he's saying." Well, it's true. Half the time he's talking in some weird dialect. Next, it'll be smurf.

I finally got his tie tied around his neck after a few minutes of untangling it. He looked like he was ready to go to file some papers at the office. But he really did look so cute. The only thing that kind of ruined his look was his hair. The whole long, blonde, Fabio thing looked funny. But I didn't want to cut his hair off.

"We need to do something about your hair." I said. I grabbed a hair tie from off of my dresser and pulled his hair back. It helped a little. If you looked at him face to face, it was hard to tell if he had long hair or not. "That's better. We'd better hurry or you're going to be late on your first day." We quickly ran out the door and down the street. We got there just as my watch read nine a.m.

"Just in the nick of time," Mrs. Henderson greeted us. Legolas straightened out his tie and I tried to catch my breath. Hey, you try running with all the extra baggage.

Okay, so maybe I wasn't running, but I was walking pretty fast for a pregnant woman.

Mrs. Henderson gave him a weird look and asked, "What on earth are you wearing?"

"Clothes…?" He replied and I laughed a little.

"Dave let him borrow the outfit."

"I see." Mrs. Henderson pulled out an apron from under the counter and handed it to our fine elfin friend. "You're going to need this."

Seeing that I was no longer needed, I headed for the door. Legolas grabbing my arm though stopped me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home."

"Aren't you going to stay?" Oh no. He gave me those puppy dog eyes again. But I had to put my foot down with a firm hand this time.

"I can't. I don't work here." He looked really helpless. Aawwwww. "Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as you get off work, 'k?"

"Alright." He slowly let go of my arm and I almost didn't go. I don't know why, but I felt like a horrible person leaving him there. It was like I was abandoning a little child on the street. But I had to go or else he would be dependent on me the whole he was here and that could be forever.

As I walked down the street, I people watched. It's just something I do when I'm bored. I saw a lot of couples. They all were holding hands, making out, etc. It actually made me feel mind of jealous. And sad. At first I thought it was nice being single. But I missed the closeness I felt with Jason before he went all berserk on me. It's just nice to have someone you can open up to. I know I'll always have Kate and Dave, but I want what they have. They're perfect for each other and it gets me so frustrated sometimes.

When I got back to my apartment, the message machine was beeping. I hesitated a little before playing it, but I was relieved a little to hear my mom's voice on the other end.

"Diana? It's me. If you're still coming home for Thanksgiving, get here around three. And please, try to look nice for once."

Not exactly the sort of thing a normal mom would say. But she's not a normal mom anyway.

I sat down on the couch and flipped through a magazine. I got real bored with it real fast and threw it in the trashcan. I flipped though the channels, but there was nothing on. Not that there ever is.

I felt extremely restless. It was odd not having Legolas around. I had no one to talk to or play Chutes and Ladders with. Which may not have been a bad thing if I wasn't so bored. I decided to call Kate. Hopefully she was in the mood to talk because I certainly was.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kate." I said. I heard Dave yelling something in the background, but I couldn't make out the words.

"Dave says 'What the smurf are you calling for?'"

I think I recall that it would be smurf earlier.

"I'm bored and need to talk." Kate relayed the message and told Dave to stay out of it. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Why do you think there's something wrong?" Why is he so good at that?

"Oh please, I know you well enough to know when something's wrong. So what is it?"

"I'm bored. Legolas is off at work and I need someone to talk to."

"Oh, I get it." What? What is there to get?

"What're you talking about?"

"You miss him."

"Well yeah, It's kind of weird having the house to myself now. I've just been so used to having him around-"

"No, you miss him as in you liiiiiiiiike him." And that's when my jaw dropped and I was speechless. Was she right? I honestly wasn't sure. "He is cute. I don't blame you. Shut up Dave." She replied after he said something along the lines of 'What the hell, I'm a sexy slab of meat.'

"C'mon, I don't." I retorted.

"Yes you do. And you know it. You make it SO obvious."

"I do?"

"HA! You admitted it!"

"That was a dirty trick!" I said.

"But it was a good one." I could almost see her smiling on the other end. She's is extremely good at that. She should have been an interrogator for the CIA or something.

"Okay, fine maybe I do like him. So what? It's just a little crush. Like the ones we had in high school. You know they never work out."

"But you're not in high school anymore. You can handle yourself. You're over your hormones. I think. Anyways, this is different."

"How?"

"Well, he's actually a good guy, unlike all of your past flings."

"What difference does that make?"

"I'm not sure really, but there is one little tiny fact that you're completely missing that does make a difference."

"And that would be…?"

"He likes you too."

Oh. God.

* * *

I walked down the street to the shop. It was almost time for Legolas to get off work and I didn't want to not be there when he left. Just as the shop came into view, he stepped through the door. He looked up and down the street until he saw me. When he did, he smiled. I smiled back awkwardly. The conversation with Kate was still fresh in my mind.

"How was it?" I asked, eager to break the silence.

"It was…interesting."

"How so?"

"Well, I was sweeping up the floor for a few minutes when these girls came in the shop. They were nice. We talked and they gave me these." He reached into his pocket and gave me two small pieces of paper. The papers had numbers on them.

Phone numbers, to be exact.

"What do they mean?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said just a little too angrily. I crumpled up the papers and threw them down a storm drain. I started to walk faster, but he was too fast.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I looked straight at the ground for the rest of the walk home. He didn't say anything more. Once we got into the apartment, the message machine was beeping again. I was too busy having a mood swing to even think about who might have left that message so I just played the message.

It was Jason of course, going on about the usual crap. Just the sound of his voice made me angrier. I threw my jacket down on the couch and stomped off to my room.

Yeah, I know I'm mature.

"What is wrong with you?" Legolas asked. He actually sounded concerned too. Not that I cared. At that moment.

"Nothing," I snapped.

"Is it Jason? I promised you-"

"Why do you always think you need to take care of me!" I shouted. I was pissed.

"Why are you mad?" he asked, "I haven't done anything."

"Oh, you haven't? Then what were you going to do with those girls' phone numbers then?"

"What?"

"Don't even try to play dumb with me," I said, "You know what I'm talking about!"

"I didn't ask them to give them to me!" He shouted back. I was shocked. He never yelled before. But I wasn't about to let my shock show. I don't even know what they're for!"

"Whatever." I said. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a drink. He followed.

Now, I'm warning you, this is the part of the story where my life gets complicated. Be prepared.

"Well?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Well what?"

"What're you going to do about Jason?" I groaned. But he kept going. "You can't keep doing this to yourself! I can help you!" That was definitely the wrong thing to say.

"I don't want your help!" I practically screamed, "What is deal! Why do you always want to protect me!"

"Because." He said quite calmly.

"'Because' isn't a good reason." I said through clenched teeth. "If you've got something to-"

"Because I think I love you!"

OH GODDDDDDDDDDDDD.

* * *

**A/N:** SORRY FOR THE CLFFIE. But I have to stop! I love you all! 


	10. Emergency Room Romantic

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own him.

**A/N: **Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. SORRY. I feel bad for not updating and the cliffie but there was no way around it. BUT I do have good news. Swimming is over! I have more time to write! Yay! I'm going to do my best to update more often now. Don't worry. This chapter should be pretty quick for me to write because I have thought it all through before hand. Usually I just think of what happens, as I'm writing, but not this time. And yes, the title of the song is the title of this chapter. But it just fits, you'll see.

**Song for Chapter: Emergency Room Romantic by Jamison Parker**

_Forced heart beat and broken mirrors  
Flaws and faults are held so dear  
My reflection makes me sick  
The pain we feel is nothing new  
Prescription drugs and photographs  
Love, loneliness and nervous laughs  
What you call misery through anxious eyes  
Is something I can't see_

_I'm fighting myself to get you out of my head  
But I'm hanging off of every word you said  
I'm fighting myself to get you out of my head  
And I'm screaming loud enough to wake the dead_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Emergency Room Romantic**

You know, it's funny how three words-just three words- can changes everything so fast. I mean, they're just words right? Wrong.

EXTREMELY wrong.

I just stood there, jaw agape and eyes wide and staring. How do you respond to something like that anyways? I hardly knew him. He'd only been staying with me for a month. Is that even enough time to make a decision like that? I wasn't even sure if I loved him back. Five minutes before, the answer to that question would have been a firm 'Hell no!' but now…now I wasn't sure. You should have seen the way he looked at me when he said it. He looked so sincere. And something in that look made me unsure about this whole situation.

"Oh no," I muttered, "No no no no no NO!" I ran my hand through my hair out of frustration. What was he thinking anyway? Just because he's an elf prince with gorgeous eyes and nice hair doesn't mean that every girl is gonna fall for him. A lot will, but not every one. I hope.

I certainly _thought_ I wasn't.

"What?" Oh God. He looked completely heartbroken. But I took absolutely no notice. I'm a horrible person.

"No, you didn't mean that." I said, but I didn't know what I was saying, "You can't…_love_ me."

"Why not?" He asked. Why not? There were so many reasons. One, we hardly knew each other, two…well…it just wasn't possible.

"Because," I started, "We barely know each other! It's only been a month since we first met. And saying that to someone is a big deal. You can't just go around saying 'I love you' unless you really mean it!"

"But I did meant it!"

GODDDDDDDDDDDDD.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. This was going nowhere fast. I wanted to scream. I don't really know why I was fighting this so much. I guess I thought that it would only bring more problems.

"No you didn't! You couldn't have!" I retorted.

"You can't tell me how I feel!"

"But we barely know each other! You've barely seen the real me. I have really annoying quirks. I'm moody. I'm about to have a kid, for God's sake! I don't need the added problems of a love life right now!"

"But I said I would help you."

"And like I said before, I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP."

"I don't care!" He shouted, "You do need my help! You're just too proud to admit it!"

"No I'm not!" Wow, I sounded extremely elementary right there. The majority of my mind told me to just give in and that I'm an idiot for not doing it sooner. But then there was this little part of me that just said No, don't put yourself through this again. And I listened to that part.

"Please, just listen to me," He said calmly, "I only want-"

"To help me, I know!" See, when you're pregnant, you get really moody and you tend to refuse the things that you need. "I don't want-or need- your help! I was perfectly fine on my own!"

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was! I was doing perfectly fine until you showed up!"

"I didn't ask to come here! I had no choice!" There was an extremely awkward silence for a few minutes then. I didn't have anymore to say, not that I wanted to say anything else. I felt bad for yelling at him, but my pride wouldn't let me apologize. I looked over at him, but only stared at the counter. I was about to say something, but he beat me to it.

"Will you still not accept my help?"

I fought with myself for a little before I answered. "No. I don't need it." I'm a stubborn ass sometimes.

"Please?" He was begging now.

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" I said as calmly as I could.

"Fine." Then, he simply turned around and walked out the door. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to go after him and apologize, but my damn pride just told me to let him go and screw him if he didn't come back.

I lay down on the couch and thought about what just happened. It was around six thirty. Was he really being serious? Or was he just using me for something? For some reason, I knew he was being sincere. But what if he didn't mean it a few weeks from now? I didn't want to go through that again. Why do I have to be so stubborn and defensive? I could've just told him how I really felt. But I didn't know how I really felt. And it's true- I really didn't want the added problems of a love life once I had the baby. And if we did…you know…become a couple, what would happen if he just left just as suddenly and mysteriously as he came? What would happen then? _No_, I told myself, _you're thinking too much. Just shut up and go to sleep. You're giving me a headache._

So I went to sleep. It wasn't exactly the best sleep I've ever had. But I didn't dream, which was a good thing considering all I ever have are nightmares.

When I woke up, it was eight forty-seven. And Legolas still hadn't come back. I was worried. What if something bad had happened to him? Or what if he just went back to where ever he came from? I felt really horrible for saying everything I had said. I waited around for a little while longer. At nine thirty four, I went into freak out mode. Terrible thoughts kept creeping their way into my head. Like, what if he was mugged? Or if he got shot? Or if he found those girls and decided to live with them instead of me?

Finally, I picked up the phone and called Kate. The phone rang a few times, only making me freak out even more. Then, Dave answered.

"Top o' mornin' to ye."

"Dave," I said, barely able to hold my tears anymore. It must have been obvious because He immediately dropped the Irish slang.

"Diana? Is that you?" He said, "What's wrong."

"He left! He just walked out of the apartment and he never came back and it's been at least four hours and-" I didn't stop to take a breath out of fear of wasting valuable search time.

"Slow down, take a breath." He tried to comfort me, "It'll be okay. So…what id you say?"

"Legolas is gone." I sniffed, "I don't know where he is. He's been gone for four hours."

"What happened?"

"We got into a fight. I was being a total bitch and then he just left."

"Okay, just stay calm, we'll go look for him."

"Okay." I said, trying to block all the horrible mental pictures that kept pooping into my head.

"I'll be over in a minute." He hung up and I grabbed my coat and waited by the door. It probably only took him about five minutes to get to my place, but it seemed like forever. The whole I kept wondering if he was alright. I had a horrible feeling that something was wrong.

After what seemed like an eternity and then some, Dave knocked on the door and I swung it open. Without a word, we quickly ran back down to the parking lot and to his car. Kate wasn't there. After we got in and got moving, I asked, "Where's Kate?"

"She had to work late today." He replied, "So, what were you fighting about?" Something about the way he asked me told me that he already knew what happened.

"Nothing important." I said.

"Really? It must've been, considering he just left."

"We…I…he said he…loved me."

"I thought so." I looked at him and he was smirking. What was his problem?

"What do you mean?" I practically demanded.

"He told me."

"He told you? Why?"

"Well," Dave sighed, "He's actually a very shy person. He wanted to know what I said to Kate when I first told her I loved her. And I asked why I wanted to know and he started to blush and I just kind of put two and two together. God, I hate math."

I leaned back in the seat and stared out of the window. Ahead of us, traffic was horrible. I sighed out of irritation.

That's when I saw the flashing red lights. I saw an ambulance pull up a few yards in front of us and a crowd of people stopped walking to stare at whatever had just happened.

"What's going on?" Dave asked aloud.

"I don't know…" Something in my subconscious mind told me to get out of the car and see what was wrong. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door. Dave did the same. We weave through the cars until we got to the crowd. I pushed my way through until I got to the front. I saw a red Honda stopped in the road. A police officer was questioning a woman who I assumed to be the driver of the car. My eyes followed one of the paramedics until he stopped and knelt on the ground.

And that's when I felt my stomach churn.

"No…" I muttered. I didn't even try to hold back the tears this time. Legolas' face was all cut up and bleeding. If he wasn't dead, he was out cold. On his leg was a decently sized gash. Along with numerous smaller scratches. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. I felt like I was going to faint so I grabbed Dave's arm. "Dave." I whispered. He followed my line of sight and instantly pulled me through the police barrier.

"We know him!" He shouted at the officer, "Let us through!" The police officer didn't stop us. We ran over to him. He looked even worse up close. I grabbed his hand and held onto it. More paramedics came over. The put him on a gurney and took and put him in the back of the ambulance. I followed and was about to get in with him when one of them stopped me.

"Only family can ride along with him."

"Please." I begged.

"Is he the father?" The paramedic asked, looking at my stomach.

"No, but-"

"Are you his sister? Cousin?"

"No."

"Do you have any blood relation to this man at all?" he asked.

"No."

"Then I am sorry, but I can't let you go, but you may follow us to the hospital."

"Listen," I was really angry now, "I am the closest thing he has to family here! And I'll be damned if you won't let me be there for him!"

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

"Let me in dammit!" I screamed, "He needs me!"

"I'm sorry." He closed the doors and walked to the front of the truck and started the engine. I started to cry when I felt Dave put his hand on my arm.

"C'mon. We can still go to the hospital." I nodded and followed him back to the car. Most of the cars had left so the road was pretty clear. As I opened the passenger side door, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"I am so sorry," It was the woman who drove the red Honda. "It's all my fault. I just didn't see him coming down the street until it was too late."

"No," I sniffed, "It's not your fault. It's mine."

When we finally got to the hospital, Dave called Kate to fill her in on the night's…events. I walked right up to the front desk where a sort of plump, blond woman was sitting, filing her claws, or nails.

"I need to see a patient." When she didn't even look up to acknowledge my presence, I growled, "Now, _please_."

"Are you here to see the man that was hit by a car?"

"Yes."

"Frank warned me about you. Said a crazy pregnant woman would be coming in here asking 'bout that guy. He's kind of cute, you know, despite all the bumps and bruises."

"Can I please see him now?"

"'Fraid not."

"What is it with you people!" I was getting angry again, "He just got hit by a car and you won't even let me see him!"

"The doctor's looking at him." She replied with a impolite tone, "You can see him when he's done."

Utterly defeated, I sat down next to Dave. I chewed on my thumbnail as we waited. It's a nervous habit. About ten minutes went by when Kate showed up. She tried her best to cheer me up but I didn't hear a word of it. I was lost in my own thoughts, too worried about Legolas to care about anything else.

Half an hour later, a doctor came through the swinging double doors. I shot up from my chair and confronted the balding man.

"Can I please, _please_, see him now?"

"By him you mean the blond man who was hit by a car?" he asked. I wanted to scream, 'Of course you idiot! Who else would I want to see!' But I tried to be as calm as I could.

"Yes." I whispered.

"You may. He's doing very well, by the way. It's odd, he seems to be healing very quickly." He had no idea of the weight that those words lifted off my shoulders. "It's room 3b."

"Thank you." I pushed past him and practically ran the whole way to his room. Once I reached the door, I hesitated. What would he say when I walked in? Would he even want to see me after everything I said to him? I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and quietly opened the door.

Legolas was still out, but he looked a lot better. Elves do heal fast. His cuts were clean and there was no blood covering his face. The hospital bed sheets covered his leg, but I assumed it was stitched up. I sat down in a small chair in the corner. I didn't want to leave now. For some reason the hospital had a vendetta against me and I thought they wouldn't let me back in if I left. It was quiet. I stared at him for a few minutes before the tears started up again.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't yelled at you, none of this would have happened. I don't know why I was so defensive. I really do need your help. I was so worried when you didn't come back. I feared the worst and, well, it happened. I guess I just didn't want to get hurt again. But I really do need and want your help. But If you won't forgive me, I'll understand. But I…I love you too. Please forgive me."

"I do."

I think I blushed like a madman.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay….yeah. I updated. Review please! I love you all! 


	11. Epileptic Kisses

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything from LOTR. Sadly.

**A/N:** So this chapter didn't get up as fast as I thought it would. Sorry. I had major writer's block. I wasn't sure how I wanted things to go and I didn't want to screw it up. And I feel bad cause I said I would update sooner. SORRY.

**Song for Chapter: Such Great Heights by Postal Service**

_I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles  
In our eyes are mirror images and when  
We kiss they're perfectly aligned  
And I have to speculate that God himself  
Did make us into corresponding shapes like  
Puzzle pieces from the clay_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Epileptic Kisses**

Have you ever been in a situation that was so embarrassing that you wanted to pee yourself? If you haven't, let me tell you, it's NOT fun.

There was another one of the awkward pauses for a few moments. I just sat in the chair, hands in my lap, mouth open wide enough for a cow to walk in, the usual. I felt like an idiot. I mean, I basically just told him EVERYTHING that had been riding the merry-go-round that is my mind for the past few days. Things that I didn't intend on telling him. And how does he respond? By giving me the 'I told you so' smirk.

Oh boy.

"W-what?" I said after another few seconds of excruciating silence. It probably wasn't the most intelligent thing to say, but I was too flabbergasted to think of anything else.

"I said I do." He was still smirking. And if he didn't stop soon, I was going to wipe that smirk right off his too-good-to-be-true elven face. "I forgive you."

I don't think either of us knew what to say next. That or he was torturing me. Or he had passed out again. But I think it was choice number two.

"Legolas?" I said kind of quietly.

"Yes?"

"What happens next?" I asked. I honestly didn't know what to do now. Should I have showered him with kisses and affection? Or slap him for making me worry so much? I decided silence was best for now.

"Can I leave now?" Legolas asked as he sat up in his bed. He really did look a lot better. Almost all the scratches were gone from his face and arms. And all the bruises had already disappeared. It's amazing how fast elves can heal.

"We have to wait for the doctor to say it's okay." And, right on cue, the doctor himself walked in. He gave me a look that clearly said I was a crazy woman. He flipped through some of his papers in a file and sighed.

"Well, it's odd." He said. "You should be in here for at least two more days but-" He stopped short when he actually looked at Legolas.

"Something wrong?" I really wanted to get him out of there before he began to interrogate him. And then put the both of us in an insane asylum. That would suck.

"I was just in here a few moments ago," he began, " and those scratches looked a lot more like gashes." He looked from me to Legolas and back.

"You must be mistaken." I said as convincingly as I could.

"Yes, I would have to be. But there is another issue we need to talk about." He placed his clipboard on the desk and sighed again, "No one could locate any medical records. None. Can you explain that?"

"Oh…well…" I hadn't thought of that. What do they do if you don't have any medical files anyways? "He's not from around here."

"Yes, but we still would have been able to get his files." The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…" I quickly looked down at my watch, "Oh my God! Is it really ten o'clock already! Laguna Beach comes on and I can't miss it. See, what's-her-name is going to dump what's-his-face and it's pretty big."

"But it doesn't come on until-" I hit Legolas's leg to shut him up.

"I think your show can wait." The doctor said firmly. "Why doesn't he have any medical records?"

You know you have good friends when they are creative enough to come up with good distractions on the spot. Before I could come up with a witty answer, a loud crash was heard from the hallway. When the doctor rushed out Kate poked he head in the doorway. She motioned for us to get the hell out of there.

"Where'd you come from?" I whispered when we got out of the room.

"I got Dave's message." She replied. I heard a loud groan behind me so I turned to see what was going on.

"Is that Dave?"

"Yeah. We were listening in on your conversation and we decided to rescue you. Well, actually it was all Dave's idea. He didn't even tell me what he was doing. He just said 'get them in your car, I'll meet up with you later' and started having seizures."

"Oh. Thanks." I went up to the front desk and got Leggy checked out and then the three of us ran to the car.

"By the way," Kate said as she opened her door, "Laguna Beach is only on Wednesday nights. It's Tuesday."

"Thanks for that bit of useless information." I got in the passenger's seat and buckled up. I felt kind of awkward. I didn't know how much Kate and Dave actually heard and I didn't know what to say to him. It was one of the most uncomfortable car rides I've ever experienced in my life. And that's saying something.

I stared out the window and thought about what we should do next. I thought about what Dave was doing back at the hospital. I thought about what I should do about Jason. I thought about how horrible it was going to be at my parent's fro Thanksgiving. I pretty much thought about everything but you-know-who.

To be honest, I was scared. I didn't know what to do or what to say. Saying 'I Love you' to someone is serious. It's like making a commitment. And I had been through that before and… well, we all know what happened. What would I do? What if all of this was just another disappointment? But what if it was real? I don't like to take chances, but I think this was one I had to take.

"Legolas," Kate broke the silence, "What happened exactly?"

"Well, I… uh… had to get out of the apartment and I was crossing the street and…all I remember is two bright lights."

"Did Diana not teach to look both ways before you cross the street?" She gave me a look, "Cause that would be dumb."

"It's common sense." I retaliated.

"Not to someone who hasn't been around cars for all his life until now."

"Whatever."

"So…what were you two talking about back there?" Kate asked knowingly.

"Nothing that you need to know about." I replied dismissively. How does she do that? The world may never know. Her cell rang and I picked it up. She never talks on the phone when she's driving. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" It was Dave.

"About five minute away from my place. What happened?"

"Well, I thought if I had seizures it would give you guys time to get out of there so I just went for it. After you guys left, they tried to inject me with some crazy sedative so I just stopped the convulsions and walked out. So I'm going home now."

"Thanks Dave."

"No problem," he said, "Oh, and Laguna Beach isn't on until-"

"Wednesday, I know." I sighed.

"See you later then."

"Bye." I said, "Dave's alright. He's on his way home."

"Good." After that, it went back to the awkward silence.

* * *

And it was still silent once we got back to my apartment. Silent save for the beep of my answering machine. I just deleted the message. It was pretty obvious whom it was and I didn't feel like dealing with it at that moment. Legolas sat down on the couch and I immediately went for the coffee. It was almost eleven fifteen at night, but I like coffee.

And it was still quiet. As I sipped my coffee, I wondered what he saw in me. Out of all the girls here, and all the elven chicks back at his place, why me? I was just some pregnant lady who had way too many mood swings. And what did I see in him? I guess, even though I hate to admit it, I liked the fact that he wanted to help me. There wasn't anything he was going to get out of it so he wasn't doing it for personal gain. And I hadn't met someone like that for a long while. I felt safe with him around too. I don't know why. Maybe because he was pretty handy with a bow and arrow. But I liked it for some reason. I usually don't like it at all when guys are protective. But Legolas wasn't your average guy. Well, he isn't a guy at all- he's an elf.

"Okay, we have to talk." I couldn't take it anymore. The silence was driving me crazy. And I didn't want it to be like this the whole he was here.

"I guess we do." He replied. And we stared at each other.

"This isn't going to work if we don't say anything." I rubbed my temples.

"Probably not." He smiled. That drove me up the wall and I think he knew that.

"Look, what we said back in the hospital, it was serious." I started, "And if you were joking around or something-"

"I swear I wasn't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Okay…" I ran my hand through my hair and bit my thumbnail. All the words in the English language left my brain at that point in the conversation. What do you say to that?

"Please just listen to me," He got up from the couch and stood on the other side of the counter in the kitchen, "I meant everything I said. And I'm not going to take it back. If you don't believe, then I don't know what I can do to make you believe me. So what do you want me to do? Because I swear I'll do it."

"I believe you, but I just.." This was one of those moments where you know you should stop talking, but you don't. "I just don't want to get hurt again. It sounds stupid but I thought Jason was the one. He was perfect and then I got to know him and he was a totally different person. And I don't want to go through that again, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you promise not to change?"

"Promise."

"Good." And then there was even more silence. Legolas looked like he was debating something in his head. He got all fidgety and stuff. It was weird.

"Are you-" But I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because he kissed me.

He kissed me.

He KISSED me.

HE kissed ME.

Oh my giddy God's trousers!

* * *

**A/N:** So that wasn't as long as the other chapters but I have really bad writers blcok right now so give me a break and review. 


	12. Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything familiar.

**A/N: **OKAY. Here is the long awaited Thanksgiving chapter. This may get a little crazy. And I had to get over even more writer's block AGAIN. Sorry! I've been having a lot of trouble writing lately! And Track just started. But I won't let it interfere too much. I swear!

So try to enjoy.

**Song for Chapter: When You're Around by Motion City Soundtrack**

_But all I could do was close my eyes  
And cross my arms and hope to die  
Cause you don't fucking listen  
When I'm around.  
The least you could do is take it back  
All the vicious remarks and verbal attacks,  
Cause I can't fucking stand it.  
When You're Around._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Thanksgiving**

I woke up the next morning with one of the worst kinks in my neck ever. I rubbed my neck profusely for a million years before realizing I was on the couch instead of my bed. And that's when I remembered that Legolas and I had fallen asleep during one of The Brady Bunch reruns.

NOTHING HAPPENED. Get your minds out the gutter. Geez.

Well, I think he fell asleep. Actually, he probably didn't. That kid NEVER sleeps. Seriously. He was more than likely up all night and as chipper as ever. He's crazy. Without coffee, too. You'd think he would be a coffee fanatic, but he didn't need it. He actually hates coffee. He said that it tasted like dirt and that he couldn't possibly fathom how anyone could be addicted to this stuff.

But like I said, he's crazy.

I slowly got up from the couch. My muscles screamed in pain. I was sore all over. I suddenly felt bad for making Legolas sleep on the couch. It must be painful. I'm so horrible. But I didn't care too much at that moment because I felt like nails were being driven into my back. I made a mental note to never, ever, under any circumstance, fall asleep on that couch again.

I looked up from my freshly poured bowl of cereal when I heard the toilet flush in the bathroom. Legolas stumbled out, his foot flailing about in an effort to get a piece of toilet paper off.

I have a bad habit of snorting. Normally, it wouldn't have been so funny. But it was really early, like nine-thirty. So I was too tired to function normally.

"I see you have yet to master the loo," I said.

"Don't you mean the toilet?" he asked. Aww, he was being serious too.

"Loo is another term for toilet. It's British thing." I took another bite of cereal and Legolas leaned across the counter and kissed my forehead. Yeah, it was pretty much like that the whole night. So we were an item.

And it was GREAT.

Well, great until there was a knock at the door.

Groaning, I slowly walked over to the door and said, "Someone had better be dead!" I opened the door and my super obnoxious neighbor, Greg, was standing there. He was a few inches shorter than me and he eye were hidden behind huge, bulky glasses. He was holding a box filled with canned goods.

"Someone is dead." He replied somberly. I felt like even more of a horrible person.

"Greg, I'm so sorry," I apologized, "Wait, who's dead?"

"Albert." He sniffed.

"Uh, who's Albert?"

"Albert Einstein!" He started to mock-sob.

"Ass." I sighed and began to close the door but he caught it with his hand.

"Wait! I just need a canned good!"

But Greg only collected canned goods on holidays like Easter, Christmas and…

THANKSGIVING.

"OhmyGod!" I ran back inside and grabbed an eighty-year old can of asparagus and threw in the box. "I've gotta go Greg, bye!" And I practically slammed the door in his face. "Get dressed!"

"What's going on?" Legolas asked.

"Just get dressed or we're going to be late!" I silently thanked God he didn't ask another question. I put on some nice clothes and shoes. Mom wouldn't approve, but she would just have to deal. I walked out of my room to see Legolas wearing a flannel shirt and jeans. Oh boy. Mom definitely would not like this.

"Okay, we have to do something about your hair."

"What do you mean?" He backed away slightly when I approached him with a brush.

"Chill out, I'm not going to chop it off or anything." I pulled his hair back and tied it with a ponytail. He looked kind of like a grunge rocker from the nineties.

Ooer.

"Okay, you're good. Let's go." We rushed out to the car and I think I was at least forty over the speed limit. I had just started to breathe again when I thought we were going to make it on time when I remembered that I didn't even have some food to bring. "Holy sh…" I turned into the closest grocery store parking lot and jumped out of the car. I ran into the store and raced around until I finally found the dessert aisle. I picked up a pie and waited in the check out line. There were at least three people with tons of groceries. I cursed inwardly. And I think I made up some new curse words too.

Finally, as the lady in front of me is writing her check, I put my pie on the little conveyer belt thinger. I was relieved that things could finally get going. But then, some totally #$$$#&&(&(&(&#&(#&(&# butted in front of me.

I was really pissed.

It was a guy, of course. Balding, probably single too. And he wasn't exactly skinny either. And he had at least twenty things too. I counted to ten in my head and tried to calm myself. Getting a lawsuit now wouldn't help me get to my parent's house on time.

"Excuse me sir," I said as politely as I could, "I was here first."

"Well, I'm in a rush." He replied. And then ignored me. Like I didn't even exist. That's when my pregnancy hormones kicked in.

"Sir," I said through clenched teeth, "You're not the only one who needs to be somewhere. I want my spot back."

"Just because you got knocked up by some lowlife doesn't give you the right to-"

"Just because you're fat and ugly and living the pathetic single life doesn't give you the right to be an idiot and cut in front of me! And, if I was pregnant right now, I swear on all that is good and holy I WOULD kick your sorry ass." I pushed him out of the way and paid for the pie and quickly walked out the car.

"What took you so long?" Legolas asked.

"Well, there was a long line and then someone cut in front of me and I had to take care of it." I put the keys in the ignition and sped off.

About fifteen minutes later, I pulled into the driveway of my parent's house. Another green Audi was parked in the street, signifying that my sister, who just so happened to be the head surgeon at some hospital in New York, had already arrived. This was going to be a nightmare.

"Legolas, I'm going to warn you now," I said very seriously, "My parents are crazy. They may seem nice at first, but then they'll start questioning you. They put the 'terror' back in interrogation. So be ready." He looked a little bit wary as he got out of the car. But I was glad I warned him. At least he would be ready.

I rang the doorbell and waited. A few moments later, my mother answered. She was, of course, aging. Gray hairs were mixed in with brown ones. (She gave me my rat's nest of brown curls) And when she smiled, wrinkles appeared.

"Oh, Diana, it's good to see you!" She hugged me, "It feels like it's been so long!"

"Hey mom." I greeted. I could see right through everything.

"And this must be your boyfriend!" Legolas looked really scared when she hugged him. It was cute.

"Mom, this is Orlando, Orlando, this is my mom." I said monotonously.

"Well, come on in!" We followed her down the hall and into the kitchen. I could smell the turkey cooking along with mashed potatoes and the usual Thanksgiving food. All of it homemade.

"I brought you a pie," I held it out and she reluctantly took it.

"It's store-bought?" She wrinkled her nose.

"I didn't have any time to-"

"It's alright." She sighed, "Go ahead into the living room. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Follow me," I said quietly. I hated it when she did this to me. My father, sister and brother were sitting on the couch watching football. Once we entered, they turned their attention to us.

"Who's he?" My brother, valedictorian of his senior class Brandon, asked.

"Be polite!" My sister, Tara, scolded.

"That is Orlando," I said, "This is my sister, Tara, my Brother, Brandon and my father."

"Have a seat," My dad said, gesturing towards the spot next to him. This couldn't be good.

"Dad, please…" I tried to save him, but I failed. Legolas sat down and the interrogation began.

"Do you watch a lot of football, Orlando?"

"Uh…" Leggy looked so lost, "…no."

"Oh, well, you don't know what you're missing!"

"Dad, people have other interests than you do."

"Dinner's ready!" My mother called from the kitchen. He was safe. For now. It was only destined to get worse from there. We all seated ourselves at the table. Mom had set the table, with the turkey in the middle. She also had made stuffing, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, the usual Thanksgiving foods.

We said thanks and we all dug in. Legolas looked a little scared at first. He didn't really touch his food. But once he did, he relaxed.

"So, what do you do for a living?" My mother asked.

Here we go… 

"I work at a flower shop." He replied proudly.

"Do you own this flower shop?" My dad asked.

"No."

"Then what do you do?"

"I'm the clerk."

"Clerk?" My mom sounded like she just swallowed something sour.

"Mom," I tried to help, "He just moved here. Give him a break." She just shook her head and focused on cutting her piece of turkey.

"So," My sister started, "Your from England, right? What's it like there?"

"Uh," he thought for a minute, "It's…nice enough."

"Nice? Is that it?" How typical of her.

"He just doesn't want to talk about it right now." The next few moments were silent, save for the sound of forks and knives. I knew this was going to happen. I finally found something good and they could do was ruin it for me. I was counting down the minutes to freedom.

The oven timer rang. "Oh! Dessert must be done." She got up from her chair and pulled out a pie from the oven. A pie.

Not _my_ pie.

Not the pie the I fought to get.

Not the pie that _I_ went out of my to get for _her_.

"What kind of pie is it mom?" I asked innocently.

"What do you mean?"

"I think its apple." Brandon said, taking a piece.

"Not pumpkin?" I said. I watched as everyone but Legolas and I took a piece. At least he could tell what was going on. At least he was on my side.

My mom gave me a look and ate her pie.

"That's an interesting hair style," My dad commented.

"Yes. Did you ever think about cutting it?" My mom added. Now she was just trying to make me mad.

"No." Legolas replied politely.

"You look like a hippie." Brandon said.

"Shut up!" I retorted. But my mom or my dad didn't say anything to him. Because they agreed. They always let him get away with anything.

About ten minutes later I was in the kitchen helping my mom with the dishes. I didn't say anything to her. I was so mad. But she only made everything worse.

"You know," she started the chain reaction which could only lead to my doom, "Jason was a very nice man."

I stopped what I was doing.

Of course she would think that because a.) I never told what happened and b.) She'll always disagree with me no matter what.

"No mom, he wasn't." I scrubbed furiously.

"At least he had a decent job. Not to mention a decent haircut." She shook her head, "You always had a bad taste in men. I thought when you and Jason started going out that it would last. But I was wrong."

"You hardly knew him! And you hardly know him!" I pointed towards the living room where Legolas was facing God knows what.

"But I can tell that he's not right for you." She said.

"No you can't!" This is how it's always been and it's how it will always be between my mom and me.

"But Jason could've provided for you! If you had just gone to a regular college instead of that art school, you would be better off!"

"In case you forgot, _mother_, this-" I gestured toward my stomach, "-is Jason's fault!"

"You could have said no." I stared at her for a few seconds. I couldn't believe her sometimes. I put the dishes down and wiped my hands. I quickly grabbed my jacket and Legolas and walked out the door without so much as a goodbye.

And it wasn't the first time either.

The drive home was silent. He didn't say anything and I didn't want him to. I was too busy figuring out why my mother wanted to ruin my life.

Once we got back to my apartment, he decided to say something.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Peachy. You?"

"I can cut my hair if you want me too. I can get a better job."

"What're you…" then I realized why he was saying this, "Did you hear me and my mom talking?" He looked at the floor.

"I couldn't help it."

"Oh God, I'm sorry." I said, "Don't listen to her. You're hair's fine and so is your job. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"She seems kind of hard on you."

"Yeah, well, I was the problem child." I sat down on the couch and he sat down next to me, "I was the complete opposite of her growing up. We never agreed on anything. And my siblings only made it worse."

"How?"

"They were perfect. Tara was smart. She got straight A's. She went to a 'good' college and became a doctor. The my younger brother, Brandon, was the valedictorian of his senior class. He's going to school at Princeton."

"But what does that have to do with anything?"

I sighed. "It's what my mother wanted them to do. She wanted me to become a physical therapist. But I fought and whined until she broke down and went to Tyler School of Art. Then…I met Jason. And my mom was happy about that."

"But why? He hurt you."

"She doesn't know about that. He had a good job at some company. He sucked up to my mom, and she loved him."

"You said that it was all his fault though."

"It was. He…he pressured me into it. And then, when I found out that I was pregnant, he thought I should have an abortion. It's when you kill the baby before it's born. But I didn't want to." Tears started to form in my eyes. I had never, ever told anyone, not even Kate or Dave or my therapist about this, "That's when he started to drink heavily. And then…well, you know." I sniffed. I did my best to not cry, but it was too much. He put this arm around my shoulders and I started bawling.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I was too.

* * *

**A/N:** OKAY. The long awaited Thanksgiving chapter is over. But there will be many more surprises in store, so don't worry! And review. It makes me happy. 


End file.
